<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me a Lie by JadeTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954325">Tell me a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTiger/pseuds/JadeTiger'>JadeTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AGE UP OVER TIME, Adrian runs away, Adrien gets adopted, Angry Adrien, Angry Chat Noir, Chat Noir runs away, Chat needs a hug, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, MOM MISSING NOT DEAD, New Family, Night Terrors, Run Away, Singing, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Tell Me A Lie - Freeform, Threatening, UNKNOW ENDING RIGHT NOW STILL WORKING ON IT, adrien needs a hug, black mail, in lover over time, in progress, over time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTiger/pseuds/JadeTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough.<br/>Adrien has had enough.<br/>He pulls the black scarf tight using his teeth before grabbing a winter coat from the closet.<br/>“I can't stay here,” he chokes out to Plagg.<br/>.. he ducks behind a dumpster quickly pulling out his phone from his bag he turns it off and transforms, leaping up to the rooftops and over. Into the darkening sky of the Paris evening.</p>
<p>I have 744 pages of this written, I haven't decided on an ending, but I wanna start posting some chapters to keep me motivated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running away<br/>
.............</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said enough!” the man practically growls turning away. It has finally come down to this moment.</p>
<p>“No! I'm done with this! You're always so busy working, and working, and doing stuff you don't even talk to me!”</p>
<p>“I have important things that need to be done! Something a child like you obviously can't understand,” he explains not even bothering to turn around.</p>
<p>“How would I know?! You never tell me anything! You never spend any time with me, and the few moments you can 'grace me with your presence,' is to scold me, demean me, or tell me what to do! What are you expecting of me?!” the young blond demands. He knew this fight had been a long time coming. Everything he's been thinking and feeling he's always kept bottled up so well, but this was the breaking point.</p>
<p>Yet another time he's been denied time to hang out with his classmates, coupled with the frustration of rarely ever talking to his father in the first place, still carrying the grudge of not even discussing his mother's disappearance over a year ago now, being put under house arrest for being out without his bodyguard again, and just to spice things up toss in a pinch of teenage hormonal mood swings has lead Adrian Agrest to this yelling match with the only person in his life he wants to spend time with, while also avoiding at all cost. Life can be confusing at times.</p>
<p>“I am doing this all for you!” his father roars back spinning on his heels to face his angry son.</p>
<p>“NO! You're doing this for yourself! You keep taking on projects and things so you never have time for me, and so you never have time to think about the fact that Mom isn't here anymore!”</p>
<p>“Do not go there Adrian,” he warns, stepping forward to loom over the boy trying to intimidate him to back down. It doesn't work, Adrian just squares his shoulders and stands up straighter to match his father. He's not backing down over this. Not this time, not again.</p>
<p>“I don't care! I'm honestly surprised you even noticed she's gone! Did Natalie leave you a note telling you she was missing on your desk? Or was it a text? Hate to interrupt your work schedule----”</p>
<p>A few things happened at once. The shock of the back of the hand connecting with Adrians' face and the sting of his father's ring as it cut into his cheek makes him stumble back, his foot slipping on the carpet. He falls back into the set dining room table breaking his fall with his right hand. The shattering of china teacups and the nearly inhuman yelp of pain slips out the young blonds lips as he grips the open wound with his other hand. Blood starts to seep through his fingers.</p>
<p>He turns to look at his father who is standing a few steps away, hand still raised mouth open, eyes wide in shock at his own actions. The older man looks at Adrian and then at his hand as if to confirm that indeed it was his own hand that has stuck his son.</p>
<p>“I didn't mean... I...”</p>
<p>But Adrian doesn't hear this. He isn't hearing anything, he isn't feeling anything. His mind has switched to primal mode.</p>
<p>Fight or Flight.</p>
<p>He jumps to his feet and dashes out the door and down the long hall his father's voice calling after him nothing more than white noise in his ears.</p>
<p>He slams hard into another body in his blind run. He staggers to the right and keeps running. He doesn't stop till he gets to his door slamming it shut. His door does have a lock, but they also have a key. Thinking he tips over a shelf sending its contents scattering over the floor putting his shoulder to it, he rams it up against the door. He looks around and moves the game table behind the shelf, and then wedges a chair in the remaining space between the furniture and wall completing the barricade of his room door. Anyone wishing to enter would have to cut the door in half to get in.</p>
<p>“What happened?! Oh my god! Adrian, you're bleeding!!” Plagg says flying out of his nest made of one of Adrian's shirts on the bed.</p>
<p>Adrian reaches under his bed and pulls out a basic black backpack. It's old and worn and something he picked up a few weeks back while out with friends. </p>
<p>Second hand, but he liked the design even if it was a little outdated. He had purchased it and snuck it home and hid it. He had a few things around his room that he kept hidden, not because they were bad, but simply because they didn't match the decor selected for his room and would be removed if found. Appearance is everything, even in the privacy of his own bedroom apparently.</p>
<p>He opens it and starts to stuff clothes as fast as he can.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? You need to see a doctor!! That bleeding really bad!! Adrian! You need stitches.!! What is going on? Your face is bleeding! Oh god!Your eye! Adrian! Adrian!!” Plagg pleads for answers as he lands on his friends shoulder and yells in his ear to make him focus.</p>
<p>“I have to go! I have to go NOW!” he answers Plagg grabbing a scarf from an open dresser drawer. He pauses for a moment realizing it's the blue one his father gave him. He tosses it back in the draw and pulls out another one wrapping his hand quickly to try and stem the flow of blood. Looking around he sees for the first time that his room is spattered with the blood from his hand.</p>
<p>He pulls the black scarf tight using his teeth before grabbing a winter coat from the closet. It's last year's and too small but it's all he has right now. His good one is in the parlor by the front door. He freezes when a sharp knock comes from his door.</p>
<p>“Adrian, are you alright? What happened?! What is all that noise?” Natalie called from the other side of the wood, the knob turns but the door is unable to open.</p>
<p>Adrian is frozen in place, fearful eyes looking on the door. Bleeding hand gripping the bed.</p>
<p>“I can't stay here,” he chokes out to Plagg.</p>
<p>The little cat looks at the door then back to Adrian.</p>
<p>“I can keep you transformed for 14 hours if you don't use Cataclysm,” he informs the blond.</p>
<p>The door nearly splinters when it's hit suddenly. He knows it's his bodyguard trying to get in. Adrian needs to go now. Not Chat Noir. Adrian is the one who needs to escape.</p>
<p>Adrian picks up a fencing trophy and throws it at the window, it shatters sending glass over the floor. Adrian jumps out the window landing in the snow and takes off. Climbing a tree to the side of the wall and jumping over, landing on his feet he sprints down the road and into a side alley he ducks behind a dumpster quickly pulling out his phone from his bag he turns it off and transforms, leaping up to the rooftops and over. Into the darkening sky of the Paris evening.</p>
<p>-..------</p>
<p>The snow is falling in huge flakes now. His cell phone tells him it's almost 3am Sunday morning. Eight Missed calls, twenty unread messages in the last six hours, and 8% battery left. Chat powers down the phone again and tucks it into his bag. He mentally kicks himself for forgetting the charger, but then sighs because he doesn't even have a place to plug it in.</p>
<p>His legs are killing him and his cut hand is numb, but at least the bleeding seems to have stopped. He's never had stitches in his life but he knows he needs them for this or it will leave a huge scar. He honestly doesn't care.</p>
<p>Head throbbing he's been trying to think of a place to go, but nothing seems like a good option. There is hardly a soul in the city who doesn’t know his face. It would be a repeat of last time when he tried to go to the theatre. Homeless shelters are out. Hounded by strangers and chased around, but this time it would be worse. He would surely make the headlines of the next day's paper, 'Model son runs away from rich home'. He couldn't go to his friend Nino's. That would be the first place his father would look.</p>
<p>Nope, he was good... Chat shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. His suit was doing its best to keep him warm but the cold was just too constant, and he wasn't running anymore to keep warm. The noise from a party down the street caught his attention. The front door was open, warm light and laughter spilled onto the street cutting through the cold and steady falling snow.</p>
<p>Chat found his feet walking towards it. He's just on the outside of the square of light on the ground. Part of him wants to go in. Ask for something to eat and get warm. But the other part doesn't. It's exhausting, and sad, and too upset and tired to fake smiles and make up lies why he would be out on a night like this with a bag of clothes, a black eye, and a cut on his hand.</p>
<p>Stepping back he turns and enters a side ally, pulling his hood back over his head when the wind catches it. The ally is piled high with pallets, metal trash cans, boxes and an assortment of junk. Chat struggles to stack a few pallets and cans into what one might consider shelter. A few cardboard boxes, a torn garbage bag later Chat crawls in and lays down. He's out of the wind and snow, but the little shelter is lacking insulation. He goes and grabs some more cardboard boxes, dumping their contents on the ground. He is really past the point of caring about litter right now.</p>
<p>A few more layers and he crawls back in. It's not perfect but it might keep him from freezing to death too quickly. He lays down his back pack as a pillow and closes his eyes. The only sound is the falling snow around him and the occasional laughter that filters into his little space.</p>
<p>His exhaustion hits him like a truck. The argument, the shock of the strike, the fleeing to his room, the frantic escape from the house and nearly an hour of sprinting over rooftops to get as much distance between him and his home as possible. And walking. So much walking in circles.</p>
<p>He hears the sounds of the city fade away.</p>
<p>........</p>
<p>She watches the alley cat from the street. She had stepped out of the door and into the dark bidding her friends goodnight. A shadow moved to her left and her heart skipped a beat for a moment when she thought it might be a mugger. But the figure moved away seeming not to have noticed her. A gust of wind sends her hair into her eyes and she takes a moment to brush the strands away. Her gaze landed on the dark figure again, the wind had blown the hood off its head revealing short blond hair and... cat ears?</p>
<p>That couldn't be right.</p>
<p>She creeps closer to the alley peeking around the corner just enough to see. The figure starts to move things around. Stacking pallets and boxes. Pulls a ripped garbage bag out of a trash can and adds it to the creation. She watches as he crawls inside. She waits... a moment later he crawls out from behind the cardboard door and shuffles over to some boxes a little farther down the alley. Dumping their contents out on the ground, he cuts the boxes open on the sides with his claws so they lay flat. He again enters the little pallet/cardboard/tarp shelter bringing the new boxes with him. There is rustling and shuffling before finally he's quiet, and all goes still again.</p>
<p>She wonders what she should do... call the police? That doesn't seem right. You don't call the police on the superhero who has saved the city multiple times. Also one of the ones who has saved her own daughter on a few occasions.</p>
<p>But what should she do? He is a stranger at the end of the day, and she couldn't be sure it was actually him or someone in costume. She moves away from the wall and starts walking back home. Her feet crunch in the fresh snow fall. Her pace slows, then slows again till finally it stops. Standing there on the sidewalk in the snow at 3am. She can't... she can't leave him there alone. She should at least make sure he's able to get through the night.</p>
<p>She creeps into the ally towards the pile she saw him crawl into. Turning on her phone light to provide some kinda illumination she listens and hears a slow steady breathing from within. She lifts up a piece of cardboard and shines the light in. The figure is curled up on itself trying to keep warm. Its blue jacket is easily a size or two too small as he can't pull it close enough to even zipper it. Black sweatpants, and one of his hands wrapped up in what looks to be a scarf, she looks at his face. She can tell he's young, probably no older than her daughter. Blond hair hangs over the mask covering his face. Even though the mask she can see his eye is almost swollen shut. There is blood on his cheek from what looks like a fresh scratch.</p>
<p>Had he been in a fight? Even when Akumas attack, he's never this hurt when he's thrown around the city fighting with Ladybug. She didn't know much about magic or super powers but she knew his injuries were not made while fighting a monster.</p>
<p>She couldn't leave him. She sends a quick text to her husband telling him she is bringing home an injured stray cat and to be ready when she gets there. He was always a light sleeper and knew he would hear the ding of her message.</p>
<p>She reaches out and touches his cheek. It's bitter cold. She shakes his shoulder calling his name.</p>
<p><br/>“Chat, Chat Noir! I need you to wake up now.”<br/></p>
<p>It takes a while, and fearfully more shaking then should be necessary before he finally comes too, confused, disoriented, and fearful.</p>
<p>She calms him down telling him that she just came across him on her way home and asked if he needed a place to stay. He kindly refuses trying to hide his shivering.</p>
<p>She changed tactics.</p>
<p>“Well then, could you walk me home? It's a little later than I thought it was and I’m rather nervous. Please?” she begs.</p>
<p>“Okay..” he says, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>He crawls out of the box and staggers to his feet, legs numb from the cold. She grabs his backpack and tosses it over her shoulder looping her arm around his injured once gently but firmly. He looks at her then his arm and then back to the street, he doesn't give any emotion away in his face. He just accepts he's trapped and follows as she leads him into the night.</p>
<p>Her husband is there when she opens the door and she pulls him inside out of the snow.</p>
<p>The larger man pauses for only a moment when he sees the 'cat' his wife has dragged home at 3 in the morning off the street.</p>
<p>Parenting instincts kick in as Chat is removed from his too small jacket and sweats, and wrapped in a warm blanket fresh from the dryer. He feels his skin nearly melting though his suit as he pulls it closer around him. Chat realizes how bad he's shaking as his body starts to step back from the brink of hypothermia. His vision blurry from exhaustion he's slowly lead up the steps to the living room and planted on the couch.</p>
<p>“Can I take a look?” the man asks, pulling gently as the superhero's wrapped hand.</p>
<p>“I umm... can't' get the glove off unless I transform... and I can't let you know... ummm...” his brain has decided it doesn't want to talk anymore and he's barely able to make sentences.</p>
<p>“I have an idea, give me a second,” the woman says leaving the room. She comes back no more than a minute later with a strip of black fabric from somewhere. She cuts 2 eye holes in the fabric before wrapping it around his own mask.</p>
<p>“Will this work?” she asks. He pauses for a moment then nods.</p>
<p>“Claws in.”</p>
<p>He feels Plagg slip unnoticed under his shirt. A shimmer of green light and he's sitting there in his human clothes again. He looks down at himself for the first time noticing his clothes are spotted with red. He didn't notice before, he just ran.</p>
<p>“Let's get you into something clean okay?” the women says.</p>
<p>He nods, feeling guilty about being pampered and fussed over. He's given a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, both about 4 sizes too big.</p>
<p>Chat is nearly swallowed alive by the fabric. The hood itself covers his head almost to his chin. The pants have a string and it's the only thing keeping them up. </p>
<p>The bottoms of the pants nearly a foot longer than his feet. The overall outfit makes him look and feel like a little child. A simpler time.</p>
<p>“I want you to take pictures of your injuries.” Plagg says sitting on the edge of the sink in front of him.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“In case we have to go to the Hospital later.” Plagg says. Adrian feels his stomach flip. He does as he's asked taking pictures of his scratched face, cut hand, and black eye. He winces in pain at the effort. Plagg helps.</p>
<p>Plagg tucks himself into the hood of Adrian's borrowed sweater. He leaves the bathroom and goes back to the couch. A first aid kit waiting and open on the coffee table. He swallows down the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>The gash on his hand is deep and wide, easily visible is the layers of skin, fat and flesh. It's hardened over the last few hours. It will need to be cleaned before stitches and wrapping.</p>
<p>“Have you had stitches before?” the man asks. The first time he's spoken.<br/>
Chat shakes his head</p>
<p>“I don't have anything stronger than a few ibuprofen. Are you gonna be alright with that?” the man asks him.<br/>
Chat nods. He's still feeling pretty numb emotionally and physically. He takes the pills with a half glass of water.</p>
<p>The bite of the antiseptic makes him shiver. The angle is hard to get to so he is forced to lay on his side with his arm and hand stretched out. The wounded hand resting on a pillow on the man's lap. He knows he should watch and learn but he just can't do it right now. Chat puts his other arm over his eyes and bites the neck of the hoodie. Suddenly he feels a hand under his head lifting it up and his pillow is removed and he's set back down on the women's lap. One hand rubs circles in his back while the other scratches his head through the hood. It's been so long since he's felt this kind of affection. This kind of care. It reminds him of his mother.</p>
<p>The dam breaks.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...” the words spill from his lips as he cries.</p>
<p>He's sorry for so many things. The things he said to his father, the things he never said to this mother. Bothering these nice people who brought him into their home, gave him clothes and tended his wounds and not once asked why he was like this. Just accepted he needed help and gave it willingly.</p>
<p>He cries like he hasn't in years. Covering his mouth with his arm to muffle the sound. He's embarrassed about crying in front of strangers, but the feeling. Finally letting out all the pent up emotion. He's never felt more drained. He feels empty and it feels good for once. Plagg tucked in his hood nuzzle’s him. Not once do they tell him it's alright, or shh him. They just let him let it out.</p>
<p>It takes 9 stitches to close the wound on his hand.</p>
<p>Chat feels the pull of sleep long before the man is done wrapping his hand. A shake to his shoulder pulls him back to the waking world as he sits up.</p>
<p>“Better?” she asks, rubbing a hand on his back. He wipes at his eyes with his good hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you... sorry again.”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone needs a hand once in a while. We can't even count the times you and Ladybug have risked yourself to save the city. So thank you Chat Noir.” the man tells him, packing up the first aid kit.</p>
<p>He finally manages a real smile as he wipes his tear streaked face. He knows he looks like a mess and he couldn't care less. It's the first time he's felt almost normal in a very long time.</p>
<p>A plate of cheese, crackers, two slices of fresh bread with butter, an apple, and a glass of milk is set in front of him. He eyes the plate of food. It's more carbs then he is normally allowed to eat on his model diet and it looks amazing. His stomach grows letting him know that he hasn't eaten a thing in over half a day.</p>
<p>He's lent the phone charger, and is told to sleep well, they will get him breakfast in the morning. A pillow and blanket are provided and the couple vanish to what must be their bedroom.</p>
<p>Plagg crawls out from his place in his hood. “How do you feel?” the kwami asks.</p>
<p>Chat hands Plagg a piece of cheese before taking a bite of the bread.</p>
<p>The saying 'hunger is the best seasoning' isn’t wrong. Combined with something amazing to start with nearly makes his stomach flip in joy. He devours the rest of the food in minutes, apple core and all. He wraps the blanket around him again when he realizes he's shivering even though the room isn't cold.</p>
<p>“I don't know,” he finally answers in a whisper.</p>
<p>“They are really nice. You're lucky she found you when she did.” he tells him, taking another bite of cheese.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Adrian agrees leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry I made you keep me transformed for so long.” Adrian says.</p>
<p>“It's alright. You can pay with Camembert later.” Plagg says, finishing off the cheese. “I think you should transform again, or at least partly.”</p>
<p>“Partly?” Adrian asks, sleepily feeling himself slip away.</p>
<p>“Yes, the less I need to cover the longer I can keep your identity hidden. So if you just wanted the mask and ears I should be able to for almost 20hours.” Plagg informs him.</p>
<p>“I don't think I'd like not talking to you for that long.” Adrian replies weakly.</p>
<p>“Then how about we do the mask and ears, just while you sleep here on the couch in case someone else walks by and that cloth has fallen off. When you get some alone time we can talk then alright?” Plagg tells him.<br/>
Adrian, too tired to argue, agrees. He removes the fabric and sets it on the table.</p>
<p>“Say, whiskers up. It's basically just saying you want your heads and face covered,” Plagg explains.</p>
<p>“Thanks Plagg. Good night. Whiskers up,” a flicker of green and his night vision is back. The clock on the wall reads 4:02am the darkness. The light patter of snow on the windows, and the buzz of a fridge somewhere is the only sounds.</p>
<p>He pulls the oversized hood over his ears and lays down facing the couch. Within moments he's out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>..........................<br/>
Yes there is not suppose to be description of characters just yet. Yes i keep switching tenses, no i can't spell. yes i love you all<br/>
Thank you to my BETA reader!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunday Morning #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How to take care of a sick cat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wanders down the steps late the next morning. The house is surprisingly dark and quiet is the first thing she notices. Usually her father is up watching tv at this hour.<br/>
</p><p>She spots her mother coming out of her bedroom.<br/>
</p><p>“Morning ma-” she starts to great, but is cut off.<br/>
</p><p>“Shhh!” her mother hisses unexpectedly. Marinette's hand flies to her mouth to cover it, unsure why the sudden silence is so important.</p><p>Her mother tilts her head in the direction of the living room couch. Marinette can see a blanket hanging over one end of the couch and the throw pillows on the floor.<br/>
</p><p>“Don't wake him up.” her mother tells her quietly.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette tip toes over to the couch and peeks.<br/>
</p><p>She covers her mouth to hold in the scream of surprise when she finds her crime fighting partner fast asleep. She can see from her father's oversized shirt, he is wearing that his costume only consists of the mask and ears. His neck and part of his shoulder visible.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette gestures to Chat Noir and then to her mother in exaggerated motions begging for an explanation as to why he's here.<br/>
</p><p>She follows her mother to the kitchen area for a touch more privacy.<br/>
</p><p>“What is Chat Noir doing here?!” Marinette demands in a hushed voice.<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette listen, I will tell you what happened but you must promise me you will keep this secret from everyone. Especially your friend at the Ladyblog. This isn't a game.” her mother warns.<br/>
</p><p>She agrees without hesitation.<br/>
</p><p>Her mother lets out a breath taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Marinetter notices there are dark circles under her mother's eyes indicating she didn't get much sleep the night before.<br/>
</p><p>“When I left Julie's house warming party last night I saw someone on the street walk into an alley. They looked out of place for a homeless person or a thug so I took a look. It was Chat Noir. He made a shelter out of some boxes and garbage. He was going to sleep there. In an alley, in the snow! I just couldn’t leave him there. I'm sure something happened in his personal life. He's hurt pretty bad. I think he's run away from home.” Sabine tells her daughter.<br/>
</p><p>“He's hurt?!” Marinette feels her heart break.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes. A black eye and a small cut on his face. His hand was cut pretty bad. Papa needed to give him stitches.” Sabine informs her looking over at the couch to see if he's listening.<br/>
</p><p>Matinette feels sick to her stomach. That didn't/couldn't happen when transformed. Meaning it happened before. It had to have.<br/>
</p><p>“We patched him up and he's been sleeping ever since.”<br/>
</p><p>She doesn't tell Marinette about the horrid crying he did as he mentally fell apart. She doesn't need to know.<br/>
</p><p>“You are not to ask him what happened,” her mother directs.<br/>
</p><p>“What?! Why?!” Marinette argues not understanding.<br/>
</p><p>“Because this is his private life Marinette. This is his business. Don't demand answers from someone who can't tell you. Tell him if he ever wants to talk, you will listen. Let him know you are there when he needs you to be. Let him know his secrets are safe with you. Be honest with him. Let him know it's okay to not be okay.”<br/>
</p><p>“If you ask outright the chances of you getting a 'it was an accident, or I feel down the stairs', or 'I tripped and hit the door knob', is what you will get. We both know none of that is true.” Sabine tells her daughter.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette nods understanding.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't know if he wants to stay here, but is it okay to let him?” her mother asks. Marinette knows the longer he is here the chances of him finding out she is Ladybug are much higher. Also the chance of her finding out who he is as well. But really, saying no isn't an option.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes of course it is!” she says. Her mother gives her a hug.<br/>
</p><p>Walking back up the steps she catches a glance at Chat Noir again. He hasn't moved an inch and from his breathing shows no sign of waking anytime soon.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette goes to her room to get changed out of her pj's and to have a talk with Tikki about this new turn of events.</p><p>......</p><p>“Tikki!! Tikki!! Wake up!! We have a problem!” Marinette hisses loudly in a panic as she rushes over to her bed to poke at the little red sprite till it wakes up with a start.<br/>
</p><p>“Akuma?! Where?” she asks looking around quickly.<br/>
</p><p>“No! It's Chat Noir!” Marinette explains.<br/>
</p><p>“Chat Noir was akumatized?!” Tikki asks, horrified.<br/>
</p><p>“Worse! He's in my house!” Marinette tells her, walking around her room in circles.<br/>
</p><p>“Wait? What?!” she says flying around the room.<br/>
</p><p>“Chat Noir is here sleeping on my couch! Mama brought him home last night!” Marinette explains garbing some clothes from her wardrobe to put on.<br/>
</p><p>“Why would she do that?” Tikki asks landing on the arm of the chase where Marinette is busy pulling on a long sleeve shirt.<br/>
</p><p>“He's hurt Tikki. She said she found him hurt in the snow last night. She thinks he ran away from home.” Marinette tells her, putting her hair up in the usual style.<br/>
</p><p>“That's horrible!”<br/>
</p><p>“What do I do?” she asks, pulling on a pair of fuzzy socks.<br/>
</p><p>“Just be you Marinette. When he de-transforms, I'll talk to his quamie.” Tikki tells her.<br/>
</p><p>“Ok! I can do this! I WILL do this!” she says determined heading for her bedroom door.<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette!” Tikki calls.<br/>
</p><p>“What?”<br/>
</p><p>“Pants?” the little spirit giggles pointing to her lower half clad only in a pair of blue underwear. Marinette lets out an undignified squeak before grabbing a pair to put on.</p><p>......</p><p>Chat slowly rises from the fog. He feels fuzzy mentally and physically. He spends a good 10min just staring at the fabric of the couch listening to the sounds of the house. Someone is down the stairs and he can hear the sizzle of eggs on a hot skillet. 2 more are somewhere close talking softly and moving around.<br/>
</p><p>He pushes himself to sit up slowly, wincing when his hand reminds him with a sharp pain that it doesn't wanna play nice today. His head spins so he leans forward letting it rest on the back of the couch. He needs to get up. He needs to pee. He rises to his feet slowly reaching out to walls and furniture to help keep his balance as he moves to the bathroom. Finishing he flushes and washes his hand. Splashing water on his face he looks in the mirror. Mask aside he doesn't know who that person is.<br/>
</p><p>Swollen bloodshot eye, a red line on his cheek vanishing above the edge of the mask, and a complexion that screams, 'I've been crying for hours'.<br/>
</p><p>He's starting to care about his looks... starting, but not there yet. His cheeks are flushed and he wonders if he's sick. He feels like he's sick. That's what he gets for running for hours with a hurt hand, and then deciding to sleep in a pile of garbage in the snow.<br/>
</p><p>Exiting the bathroom he stops to find Marrinette standing in the middle of the room looking at him.<br/>
It finally occurs to him why the couple seemed so familiar. They were her parents. He only remembers meeting them maybe once or twice. Chat mentally makes a note to pretend he knows little about her besides the few times they have met in costume.<br/>
</p><p>“Morning,” Marinette greets.<br/>
</p><p>“Morning...” Chat says back, voice surprisingly weak. He doesn't like her seeing him like this. He wants to be the bubbly Chat he's always shown her, but he can't even form a smile.<br/>
</p><p>“Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready.” she says.<br/>
</p><p>He nods. Words are hard right now.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette is right in front of him. He doesn't remember seeing her move. She's got a concerned look on her face and seems to be talking.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm sorry, what was that?” he asks.<br/>
</p><p>She frowns, turning and motioning for him to follow. He does and soon finds himself at a small kitchen table.<br/>
</p><p>“Morning Chat. What would you like for breakfast?” Marinette's father asks from the stove.<br/>
</p><p>“Anything is fine.” he answers.<br/>
</p><p>“You prefer waffles, or pancakes?”<br/>
</p><p>“I've never had either.” he answers ashamed. Mentally cursing his father and his strict modelling diet. He knows there isn't a kid in the world his age who hasn't had either waffles or pancakes at least once.<br/>
</p><p>Tom simply smiles as he gives a little chuckle turning back to the stove, “Well! Looks like we're going to find out then!” he says pouring more batter onto the grill.<br/>
</p><p>It smells amazing, the table is set for 4 with toppings of fruit, whip cream, butter and maple syrup. A glass of orange juice in front of him. He takes a few sips washing down the Ibuprofen he's given to take the edge off his hand.<br/>
</p><p>His stomach feels funny.<br/>
</p><p>He notices Marinette watching him. She's looking at his face, or more specifically his still swollen eye, and accompanying red line on his flushed, pale skin.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm okay really,” he assures her. “I didn't realize how slippery the roof tops were last night when I was out on patrol... hehe... went face first into someone's window sill. Scared the living daylights out the couple sleeping there.” he explains with a small smile taking another sip of juice.<br/>
</p><p>His stomach feels queasy again. He's not used to orange juice. All the acid must be making his stomach upset.<br/>
</p><p>“Bet they weren't happy,” Marrinette smiles pretending to accept the lame excuse. She knows exactly how well this cat lands on his feet, and how great their suits are at keeping them safe from basic falls and spills. For now she will do as her mother says. Don't push, let him talk when he's ready. And if he doesn't wanna talk to Marinette, he might talk to Ladybug.<br/>
</p><p>A plate with waffles and pancakes is placed in front of him. He thanks his hosts again. Not knowing what toppings go best with what, he puts a little of everything on.<br/>
</p><p>The waffles have an amazing crunch and pockets to hold all the toppings, while the pancakes just as fluffy soak in all the good stuff making each bite a little flavor sponge.<br/>
</p><p>“This is really good!” he says cutting another bite with the side of his fork. Being right handed, he's finding only using his left to be kinda tricky but he's managing.<br/>
</p><p>“We're glad you like it Chat,” Sabine says.<br/>
</p><p>Marrinette and her parents wander off into a conversation about work and school, and how the house party went last night, and the snow, and Chat doesn't find himself participating in the topics, nor does he find himself eating anymore. The half eaten pancake and waffle on his plate sit there looking at him. He sets his fork down. Trying to control the feeling coming onto him. Eyes narrow, breathing laboured, someone is calling his name.<br/>
</p><p>He doesn't remember getting up from the table though he does hear the sound of his chair hitting the floor. He doesn't remember moving, but he remembers the feel of the area rug on his bar toes. He remembers reaching for the toilet bowl but it's too late.<br/>
</p><p>“Blagh!”<br/>
</p><p>“He didn't make it,” Tom says sadly.<br/>
</p><p>“Nope,” Sabine answers standing up from the table.<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette, finish your breakfast. We'll get him fixed up again.” they say heading in the direction of vomiting.<br/>
</p><p>Tears run down Chats face again. A mix of frustration, the sting of acid in the back of his throat, and the overwhelming feeling of utter humiliation and embarrassment. He throws up again, stomach convulsing against his will. Pancakes and waffles don't taste the same the second time round.<br/>
</p><p>“Just let me die,” he chokes out, resting his head on the wonderfully cold seat of the bowl getting vomit in his hair. In all his memories he doesn't recall ever feeling this pathetic.<br/>
</p><p>He prays for the floor to open up and swallow him whole... well he could use cataclysm. He's always wondered what would happen if used on a living person. </p><p>Can't hurt worse than he does now.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, but then we gotta find a place to hide your body, and the evidence. I mean, I could probably pull a Sweeney Todd but some of my regulars might question why I suddenly carry meat pies in the bakery.” Tom explains stepping into the bathroom next to him.<br/>
</p><p>Chat can't hold back the weak laugh at the remark. Endorphins from the vomiting kicking in making him feel a little better.<br/>
</p><p>“I made a mess, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up.” he says reaching for the paper towels in Toms hand. It's pulled out of his reach in a flash.<br/>
</p><p>“You'll do no such thing. You're getting cleaned up and then back to bed.” Tom informs him with no room for argument.<br/>
</p><p>“Chat, do you have clothes in your bag?” Sabine asks from the door.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes.” Chat answers remembering that he even has a bag at all to begin with.<br/>
</p><p>“Is it okay if I go through it and bring you something to wear?” she asks.<br/>
</p><p>He thinks back to the things he grabbed in his hurry, just random clothes, nothing personal or identifying. He left it all behind.<br/>
</p><p>“Please and thank you,” he says.<br/>
</p><p>Manners. When someone is kind enough to clean up after you barf up the lovely breakfast they made you all over their bathroom, on top of housing you for the night and stitching up your worthless hand while you sob like a baby over your daddy issues, manners are very, very important.<br/>
</p><p>Chat sits on the floor back against the wall eyes shut listening to the man clean his mess, thankful his real father isn't there.<br/>
</p><p>He feels his stomach flip again but forces it down. Easier that it's empty now anyway.<br/>
</p><p>“Chat dear, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to put these on,” Sabine says. Chat opens his eyes and turns his head to look at her. She's leaning over handing him another large sweater, pants, and a towel.<br/>
</p><p>“I need to wash all the clothes you bought with you. They all have blood on them.” she informs him. He remembers grabbing his clothes without thinking of the fact that he would get them bloody from his hand. Mud and dirt is one thing, but walking around with bloody clothes will make people ask questions.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm sor-” he stops talking when he catches the look she gives him.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you.” he corrects. She smiles and vanishes out the door.<br/>
</p><p>“Think you can get in the shower?” Tom asks. Chat grunts in reply pushing himself to his feet, his second wind kicking in. His bandaged hand is wrapped in a plastic bag secured in place with some tape. A plastic stool is set in the stall so Chat can just sit and not have to worry about falling over. He pulls his dirty clothes off and hands them out through the closed shower curtain. He hears the door close and he's alone in the room with only his thoughts.<br/>
</p><p>“Whiskers down,” he whispers causing a small flicker of green light as Plagg appears.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh god! I think you look worse than before.” The quame greets.<br/>
</p><p>“They made me breakfast and I threw it up,” Adrian informs him weakly.<br/>
</p><p>“I can tell. Are you feeling any better yet?” Plagg asks, walking on the edge of the tub. He hops over a bar of soap to grab a bright pink bottle of bubble bath and read the directions.<br/>
</p><p>“Physically, mentally or emotionally?” Adrian asks.<br/>
</p><p>“Either of them.”<br/>
</p><p>“Physically a little. Endorphins from throwing up breakfast. A shower will help too. The rest is a mess.” Adrain explains just sitting there in the shower naked shivering, holding his head in his hands willing the headache to stop getting worse. There is no reply from the quamie.<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Adrain asks. Still no reply<br/>
</p><p>“What is it Plagg?” he asks again.<br/>
</p><p>“I think you might have to go back home,” Plagg says after a moment of silence. Adrian kinda knew this, but still.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't want too... not right now.” Adrian feels his throat tighten at the thought.<br/>
</p><p>“I understand, but, oh god, how do I say this? If Adrian is missing much longer your father might send out a search party. If the media gets hold of you being missing there will be no corner of Paris for you or Chat Noir to hide. Not to mention worrying your friends from school. Winter break is over next Monday so there is some time for excuses as to why you aren't home, but when you don't go to school, they WILL come looking for you.” Plagg says.<br/>
</p><p>“What can I do? If I go back now I’ll never get out of there again.” Adrian counters.<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe a text? Tell them you're safe and will be back in a few days? On the grounds of negating new terms and living rules?” Plagg offers.<br/>
</p><p>“That's not a bad idea, thanks plagg,” he says reaching out and turning on the water, wincing as the cold water before it finally gets the right temp. He picks up the face cloth and soap and starts to scrub.<br/>
</p><p>“Bargaining is what I'm good at,” he says from his perch on the sink.<br/>
</p><p>.........</p><p>Marrinette doesn't know what to think, she doesn't know what to do!<br/>
</p><p>“What happened to you?” the question slips past her lips before she can stop herself. He doesn't answer or ever react. She steps closer to him and realizes he's not looking at her. He's not looking at anything. She moves closer and he seems to notice at last, turning his head in her direction.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm sorry, what was that?” he asks.<br/>
</p><p>She doesn't repeat it and instead leads him to breakfast hoping a little food will bring him around.<br/>
</p><p>She isn't sure what to think when he reveals he's never hand pancakes or waffles before. The most basic of basic breakfast items. How could anyone live to be his age and NEVER have either?! She watches out the corner of her eye as he struggles to eat with his left hand, obviously not his dominant one.<br/>
</p><p>The conversation at the tables is a fluid one thanks to her parents keeping the topics light and flowing. Something she wonders how much practice they have had at it, or if it's something you just know as an adult. She takes a few bites of her breakfast between conversation and looks at Chat again to ask him if he wants seconds.<br/>
</p><p>She calls his name as she watches his eyes glass over. He's up in a flash, halfway across the room before his chair even hits the floor. The sound of retching hits her ears.<br/>
</p><p>“He didn't make it.”<br/>
</p><p>“Nope.”<br/>
</p><p>“Finish your breakfast Marinette, we'll get him cleaned up again” her parents say leaving the room to follow the black cat. Mattineete doesn't have an appetite anymore and follows them. She spots Tikki hiding out of sight of her parents. She gives Marinette a sad look befor going back to her room.<br/>
</p><p>“Just let me die,” she hears him say as she stands outside the bathroom door. His voice, weak and pained. Her father makes a serial killer/cannibal joke that gets him chuckling. Her mother goes to fetch clothes from his bag and Marinette peeks around the corner into the bathroom.</p><p>Chat is slumped against the wall opposite the toilet bowl limp, eyes closed, tears running down his face. No trace of that bubbly, flirty, happy, lively partner Ladybug is used to. This person on her bathroom floor in her father's clothes, covered in his own vomit looking like he just wants to vanish off the face of the earth.</p><p>....</p><p>“Tiki! What should I do?!” Matinette asks once she's back in her room a few minutes later.<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette, I need to tell you something.” the little red and black quamie says nervously.<br/>
</p><p>“What?”<br/>
</p><p>“When a miraculous holder is chosen there are a few things that need to be in place usually. Most of the time these requirements are met, but sometimes they're not.” She tries to explain the best she can.<br/>
</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mariette asks, not understanding what her quame is trying to say.<br/>
</p><p>“Well, being a miraculous holder you need to have the qualities of a superhero personality, but also your lifestyle too. See, the job can be very stressful so people who have solid and dependable lives are chosen, as to not put more stress on the wilder. The cat miraculous quamie... well he doesn't always work that way. More often he will pick someone who needs to be a hero as an escape because their 'normal' life is stressful.” she explains.<br/>
</p><p>Memories of Chats bubble personality and happy-go-lucky antics during battle that seems out of place. Like he's just having fun no matter what is happening. As if being attacked by monsters out to hurt you and everyone is a good thing.<br/>
</p><p>“So Chat's real life is so bad he prefers to run around Paris and get beat up by monsters?!” Marinette asks, feeling horrified.<br/>
</p><p>“More or less,”<br/>
</p><p>'We can't know anything about one another.' Those words she spoke to him on the rooftop that night as Ladybug haunt her. Maybe if she had known a little, not the specifics she might have been able to help in some way or another.<br/>
</p><p>“What should I do?”<br/>
</p><p>“I don't know Marinette. You parents seem to want to keep him, at least for a little while. You don't like Chat?” Tikki asks<br/>
</p><p>“NO! I mean yes! I like him just fine, I’m just worried about him finding out about me being Ladybug.” Marinette says.<br/>
</p><p>“Just be careful. I'll keep out of sight. And I know Plagg will do the same.” she tells Marinette. Looking away she rubs her hands together nervously.<br/>
</p><p>“Is there something else tikki?” Marionette asks.<br/>
</p><p>“I... shouldn’t be telling you this, but when I came close to Chat Noir I could sense his injuries. The hand not so much, but his black eye... Marinette... a family member did that. I can't tell who, but they have a lot of the same energy. I wanna say a mother or a father.” Tikki says.<br/>
</p><p>“His own parents beat him?!” The thought makes her sick.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't know the details, just like you. I don't know why or if there was a reason at all but they were related to him, oh! Matinette don't cry please!” she says flying over and wiping the tears off her friends face.<br/>
</p><p>“He shouldn’t have to go through this! He's a good person!” she says wiping the flowing tears from her eyes. The memories of all the times he's taken the hit for her as Ladybug. His jokes, his flirting, and all the times he believed in her when she didn't believe in herself.<br/>
</p><p>“I know. That's why he was chosen to hold one of the strongest miraculous there is. Marinette, I think what would be good for Chat Noir right now is for him to have a friend.” Tikki says sitting next to her on the chaise.<br/>
</p><p>“I'll be the best friend he's ever had!” she says, determined.<br/>
</p><p>“That sounds great Matinette!” Tikk says flying around.<br/>
</p><p>There is a sudden knock at the door before her mother pops her head up. Tikki long hidden out of sight.<br/>
</p><p>“Do you think you can alter these for him to wear? They’re way too big for him. Some of the clothes he brought I can't get clean. And maybe a proper mask for when he's walking around the house,” her mother asks, holding up some of her father's old clothes. Marinette is glad she doesn't comment on her still wiping tears from her face.<br/>
</p><p>“I can narrow them up no problem! Mask should be simple too.” she says taking the garments for her mother over to the sewing machine. Already thinking of where she needs to cut and fold.<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks sweetie.”<br/>
</p><p>.....</p><p>Marinette walks down the steps a little later, clothes and mask in hand for Chat. She sets them on the coffee table in front of him to the side. He's sitting there limp head resting on the back of the couch, hands folded in his lap.<br/>
</p><p>“How are you feeling Chat?” she asks, sitting next to him.<br/>
</p><p>“Well I think I’ve done everything I can possibly do to embarrass myself in front of you and your parents, so... I think that's good? Narrows down the list of things that can go wrong,” he says. She catches the way his eyes dart to his phone for only a second before closing again.<br/>
</p><p>“I can't thank you or your parents enough for putting up with me.” he says.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop that.” she almost snaps.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop what?” he asks confused. A touch of panic in his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop putting yourself down like that. 'putting up with you?' Chat you're not a burden to anyone here. You're not a bother or a problem. You're a good person, and I know you would have done the same thing for anyone else. You can't stop yourself when it comes to helping others. That's why you're a superhero. </p><p>But you're also just a person, and sometimes, people's lives can be... complicated. I don't know what happened or why you're here, but if you ever need a place to get away. Even if it's only for visits. You're welcome here. No questions asked.” Marinette tells him with a smile. She watches as he struggles to keep his bottom lip from trembling.<br/>
</p><p>“Chat?”<br/>
</p><p>“Why do you people insist on making me cry?! I've done more crying in the last 24h then I have in the last 2 years!” he says wiping frantically at his face as the tears just keep coming.<br/>
</p><p>“I guess you needed to let them out.” she says grins at him.<br/>
</p><p>“I guess I did Marinette,” he says, smile finally reaching his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“You wanna play some video games in my room? I'll let you pick.” she offers.<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks, but I think I should stay close to the bathroom for a while.” he says. Another glance at his phone.<br/>
</p><p>“Some ginger ale, and crackers might help calm your stomach.” she offers.<br/>
</p><p>“Okay.”<br/>
</p><p>She's back a few minutes later. He takes the glass from her with a thanks and takes a tentative sip. Ginger ale isn't something he has often but it does help his upset stomach. He pulls the hood off his head feeling warm again.<br/>
</p><p>“I keep going from hot to cold,” he says waving the bottom of his shirt to fan air under it. There is a sheen of sweat over his forehead.<br/>
</p><p>“You have a fever,” Marinette notes.<br/>
</p><p>“I hate being sick.”<br/>
</p><p>“Who doesn't?”<br/>
</p><p>He closes his eyes laying his head back on the couch again. He listens to his own breathing, the sounds of the house around him getting father and farther away. The feeling of the glass being lifted from his hand makes him open his eyes. Marinette is now in front of him carefully trying to pluck it from his loose grip before he spills it on himself. He had started to drift off again.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, I got it,” he says leaning forward and setting it on the coaster.<br/>
</p><p>“Why don't you go back to sleep for a while?” She offers sitting next to him again.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm good really. I shouldn't sleep all day.”<br/>
</p><p>“It will help your body fight off this fever you have. There is a chaise in my room if you want to sleep there. It might be quieter.” she offers.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't think your parents would appreciate some lost boy in your room. Especially some stray alley cat you don't even know the name of,” Chat tries his best to be a little flirtatious. The effect falling mute due to his complete lack of energy. He doesn't even try to open his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“Well since you say you're a stray, I get to name you! Then you won't be a stray!” Marinette declares in a personal fit of brilliance.<br/>
</p><p>“Is that how it works?” Chat grins.<br/>
</p><p>“It does now! I'm gonna call you BOB!” she says clapping her hands together in triumph.<br/>
</p><p>“WHAT?!” Chat snaps awake instantly.<br/>
</p><p>“Yep! You're Bob the alley cat!”<br/>
</p><p>“Why Bob?” Chat laughs despite himself.<br/>
</p><p>“It's the first name that came to mind?” she admits with a sheepish grin.<br/>
</p><p>Chat laughs weakly wrapping his arms around himself.<br/>
</p><p>“Don't make me laugh, I'll throw up again,” he says in pained giggles.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you princess, don't ever change.” he says carefully standing from the couch.<br/>
</p><p>She calls down the steps that she's taking the cat named 'bob' to her room so he can sleep where it's quieter.<br/>
</p><p>Chat is grateful because he knows he's taking up a lot of the living space on the couch. His host should at least be able to watch tv without worrying about waking him up. Marinette is leading the way when she pushes open the hatch to her room and stops.<br/>
</p><p>“Umm, just give me a few minutes to get things straightened up a bit,” she says leaving him on the steps and closing the door behind her. Chat gets comfortable right where he is on the steps once again shutting his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette frantically runs around her room grabbing up laundry and other personal embarrassing things stuffing them under the bed, and in drawers. She hurriedly straightens out the top sheet and plucks a few of the numerous pictures of Adrian Agreste off her wall hiding them away so she looks more like a fan then a complete stalker. Tikki hides in the wardrobe in a pocket just out of sight in the darkness, but is still able to peek out through the door to watch.<br/>
</p><p>“Okay! Come in!” Marinette greets swinging open the door and looking down at the dozing cat on her steps. Matinette feels her smile fall looking at him. How tired he is, and how broken his spirit is, makes her heart break.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, you still here?” she says softly gripping his shoulder to wake him.<br/>
</p><p>“Ya, just resting my eyes.” he whispers, not even opening them to climb the rest of the steps on all 4s. He sees the chaise and crawls up onto it and lays still. The climb to her room seemingly taking whatever strength he had left. He doesn't move for another 4 hours.<br/>
</p><p>He wakes up about 3pm feeling cold. There is a blanket over him and he pulls it closer, shivering. Next to him is a small stand with a glass of ginger ale and some crackers. Next to that an empty bucket, he assumes to throw up in, if needed. It looks like it once used to hold baking ingredients. Probably a leftover from the bakery on the main floor. He spots Marinette sitting at her work table drawing. Designing something he assumes. He sits up and takes a sip of the drink. It's lukewarm now but he can get a decent gulp down. He then nibbles on one of the crackers.<br/>
</p><p>“Feeling better?” she asks from her desk.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, do you happen to have another blanket I could borrow?” he asks, pulling the one he has closer as a shiver wrecks his body.<br/>
</p><p>“I got one right here,” she says taking the one off the foot of her bed and walking over to lay it over him.<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks. Don't know why I asked, I’ll be too hot in a few minutes anyway,” he says picking up another cracker, and keeping close attention to how his stomach is feeling.<br/>
</p><p>“We'll till then, use it.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks, what are you working on?” he asks looking past her to the table she was drawing at a few minutes before. All this attention has been on him, he feels a little guilty for not showing an interest in anyone else.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh nothing, just doodling clothes.” she admits.<br/>
</p><p>“Can I see?” he asks.<br/>
</p><p>“Umm.”</p><p>“You don't have to, if you don't want to.”<br/>
</p><p>“No! No! Just,” she goes and picks up her book bringing it back to him sitting on the edge of the chaise. He sits up straighter to see better as she flips through the pages. His left hand he finds gripping the side of the chaise to keep upright. His grip feels weak. Eye's a little more blurry than before. Chat is acuity aware of his breathing. Trying to keep it sounding normal.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm kinda in a rut right now. I don't know what I want to make, so I'm doodling things to try and get the creative juices flowing.” she tells him, flipping through the sketches of dress suits, onesies, hats, fish with wings, cat's, flowers, and an assortment of other things. Chat looks at the images commenting on a few here and there as he unconsciously pulls the blankets off himself. His body going from shivering to overheating once again. The room is a little more out of focus as well, as is Marinette's voice.<br/>
</p><p>“Are you going to be sick again?” she asks making a move for the bucket.<br/>
</p><p>“Too hot,” he says, pulling the hoodie up trying frantically to get it over his head. He hears her squeak, but then feels her pulling at the fabric helping him get it off. It's nearly soaked in sweat and it falls to the floor next to him.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, just need to cool down a second,” he says, bringing his knees up and resting his arms and head on them trying to keep his breathing steady. His head starts to spin again and he lays back down on the chaise still breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut. He pulls the blanket up over himself again as the slight chill he gets from the sweat on his back sends his body into overdrive and he's starting to shiver again.<br/>
</p><p>He feels bad, he feels so bad. Turning on his side away from her his legs thrash. Curling up close, then trying to kick off the blanket. Neither are comfortable for him.<br/>
</p><p>He hates it, he hates it so much. Chat can't contain the whimpers that slip from his lips. Everything is too much around him. His brain is unable to cope with everything once again. Blond hair sticking to his forehead. Hand throbbing in pain as it itches like mad.<br/>
</p><p>“Chat. Can I get you anything?” Marinette asks, pain in her chest as her partner can't get comfortable. Turning again and again as his fever takes over.<br/>
He whimpers something then pulls the blanket over his head hiding his face from her.<br/>
</p><p>“What was that?” she asks, slipping off the chaise and kneeling down next to him.</p><p>“I want my mom.”<br/>
</p><p>“I'll go get her. Just tell me where she is,” Matinette knows this will reveal who he is as Chat Noir, but at the moment she doesn't care. All she wants to do is ease his pain.<br/>
</p><p>“She's dead.”<br/>
</p><p>...........<br/>
</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Marinette says, trying not to sound like she's crying but she is. She rubs his back through the blanket forcing herself to be silent. He goes still after a while, his breathing evening out as he falls asleep again.<br/>
</p><p>She sneaks down to the living area and gives her mom a hug as she lets out a few sobs she can't hold back telling them what he said.<br/>
</p><p>She's calmer when she goes back to her room a bit later. Chat hasn’t moved but she pulls the blanket off his face to prevent him accidentally smothering himself. She sits there just watching him for a while before picking up her sketchbook and starting to doodle. Her mind goes over all the events of the day. In all her battles with Hawk Moth, nothing has given her more stress or pain than watching her partner and friend be hurt.<br/>
</p><p>She plugs in her ear buds and turns on some music to keep her mind occupied a little from the dark path it's going. Getting lost in the songs she starts to doodle and sketch again as the hours pass. Her mother comes up for a few minutes later to check on the both of them before going back down to make supper.<br/>
</p><p>Tikki flies over to sit on the head of the chaise looking down at him sadly. Marinette watches her friend, turning off her music.<br/>
</p><p>“He's in no shape to go anywhere, let alone fight an Akuma if one shows up suddenly.” the little red bug sprite says.<br/>
</p><p>“I know... how do you know he's not listening?” she whispers the last part.<br/>
</p><p>“I will let you know when he's about to wake up. He shouldn't for a while as long as we're not too loud.” Tikki says looking down at him.<br/>
</p><p>“His mother's dead, his father hits him. Tiki, I feel horrible for how I treated him!” Marinette says.<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette! You didn't do anything wrong!” Tikki reminds her.<br/>
</p><p>“I could have been nicer! He's always so nice to me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette! Chat wouldn't want you to treat him any differently now that you know! Either you or Ladybug! He doesn’t want your pity.” she tells her friend<br/>
</p><p>“I know but it's hard when you know.” Matinette admits.<br/>
</p><p>“I know it is. It gets better with time.” Tikki tells her. “Just be his friend. He needs one right now more than anything.”</p><p>“I know.”<br/>
</p><p>Tikki  suddenly puts a finger to her lips and points at Chat before flying off to hide.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette walks over and puts the back of her hand to his forehead. It's almost normal. Not quite, but better than before.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey Chat, you there?” she asks softly.<br/>
</p><p>“mmmm?” he says blinking up at her slowly.<br/>
</p><p>“How are you feeling?”<br/>
</p><p>“I feel fuzzy.” he says quietly after a moment.<br/>
</p><p>“Is that good?”<br/>
</p><p>“I don't know.”<br/>
</p><p>“Do you feel hot or cold?” she asks.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't know.”<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe your fever broke?”<br/>
</p><p>“hmmm.” he replies, stretching out under the blanket. She can see him moving his arms around for a second before lifting up the blanket to look at himself.<br/>
</p><p>“What happened to my shirt?” he asks.<br/>
</p><p>“You got hot and took it off. It's right here.” Marinette says picking it up from the floor where it fell to show him.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't remember that,” he says.<br/>
</p><p>“Really?”<br/>
</p><p>“No... okay... something? Wow. Never been so out of it I lost a few moments there.” Chat says closing his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“You were doing some pretty bad thrashing trying to get comfortable. It was kinda scary. I thought I would have to get mama and papa and take you to the hospital.” Marinette informs him.<br/>
</p><p>“I didn't say anything strange did I?” he asks.<br/>
</p><p>'she's dead'<br/>
</p><p>“Something about asking Ladybug to marry you?” she grins down at him.<br/>
</p><p>“Ya that sounds like me,” he groans hiding under the blanket. Marinette laughs.<br/>
</p><p>There is a knock at her door and her father sticks his head up.<br/>
</p><p>“Supper is ready if anyone is hungry.” he says<br/>
</p><p>“Do you want to try food again?” she asks him.<br/>
</p><p>“I make no promises,” he says, slowly sitting up. Marinette goes to her desk for her slippers and Chats eyes met the man's eyes at the door. Her father points at his eyes and then at Chat and slowly and silently slides out of sight.<br/>
</p><p>“What was that?” Matinette asks, watching her father slip away.<br/>
</p><p>Chat is puzzles for a moment before looking down at himself and covering his nipples with his hands.<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette! It isn't polite to watch a man get dressed!” he mocks horror at his half nudity.<br/>
</p><p>“What?! You took your own shirt off stupid cat!” she argues flushing down to her neck.</p><p>“I have no memory of that!! What did you do to my innocent self?!” he dramatically cries.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop that!! I did nothing to you!!”<br/>
</p><p>“What will your mother think!?”<br/>
</p><p>“She will think you're bonkers!! Now get down there!” she rages pointing at the door flushing even redder.<br/>
</p><p>Chat laughs pulling on his shirt and carefully climbing down.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette is still red when they get back to the table. Chat makes a few more comments about Marinette taking advantage of his sick state before he stops.</p><p>Supper is homemade chicken and rice soup, with ginger tea, 2 more ibuprofen, and honey. Chat finds it goes down easier than the last few things he's eaten.<br/>
</p><p>“This is very good, thank you.” he says between spoonfuls.<br/>
</p><p>“That's so nice,” Sabine says.<br/>
</p><p>“Good to see you can keep it down this time.” Tom laughs.<br/>
</p><p>“Feels good to keep it down.” Chat says, still well over half a bowl in front of him. He swirls the rice around with his spoon watching the spices swirl in the broth.<br/>
</p><p>The soup is good, and it goes down easier then breakfast, but his stomach still doesn't feel right. He doesn't dare finish in case he has a repeat of breakfast. If he throws up another meal he's been given, he's going to just leave and bury himself in the snow for someone to find in the spring, hopeful by then Marinette's parents will have forgotten he even existed.<br/>
</p><p>“You don't need to finish it if you can't.” Sabine says as if reading his mind.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, I'm still not feeling well.” he says ashamed.<br/>
</p><p>“Don't be sorry, you're sick, you can't help it.” she says picking up her dishes as well as his, taking them to the sink.<br/>
</p><p>“I want to change that dressing after supper,” Tom says, helping himself to another bowl of soup.<br/>
</p><p>Chat looks at his hand noting it has been feeling oddly soggy the last few hours.<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, thank you,” he says knowing he doesn't know anything about wounds and treatment of them.<br/>
</p><p>When the meal and dishes are washed and put away, Chat finds himself sitting across from Tom at the kitchen table. First aid kit open and a selection of items on the table. More gauze, ointment, tweezers, cotton balls, gloves, thread, needles, and a bottle of saline solution. A large folded towel is placed under Chat's hand and it starts.<br/>
</p><p>Tom puts on the gloves and starts to unwrap the dressing from the wound. The last few layers are wet and sticky. It sticks to his sensitive skin making him flinch when it's peeled away.<br/>
</p><p>“The wound is secreting a clear fluid – this is the body’s way of flushing out and cleansing the area. It's going to turn a reddish or pinkish colour as the blood vessels open up and expand, allowing for the flow of blood, oxygen and nutrients to the wound site. This part should be about 2-5 days, white blood cells are working, fighting infection and repairing the wound bed.” Tom explains pulling the last layer off exposing the stitches.<br/>
</p><p>“Isn't it supposed to dry up?” Chat asks watching the man work.<br/>
</p><p>“Actually no. It's rather complicated, but to put it simply, cells can grow, divide and migrate much faster to make new tissue. So we're going to put on an aqueous medium with several nutrients and vitamins are essential for cell metabolism and growth. If we had let it scab over like it was and left it. It would take much longer to heal and would have left you with a very noticeable and nasty scar. Something I don't think you want.” Tom explains as he washes the wound, checking the leakage for discoloration and order. Finding none he applies the ointment and begins to re-bandage his hand.<br/>
</p><p>“We just need to keep an eye on it, and change the bandage every few hours. If we let it go too long between changes then some of the new skin cells will get stuck to the gauze and it will hurt like hell when you try and remove it. Like someone putting duct tape on your arm then ripping it off, but over a bad sunburn.” Tom says pulling off the gloves and packing up the kit for the night.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't want to do that,” Chat says thankful the treatment is over for now. Despite the man's best efforts to be gentle Chat finds he's bouncing one leg on the ball of his foot to keep his mind off the pain.</p><p>“We'll have to do this again in the morning,” Tom tells him.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you for this,” Chat says.<br/>
</p><p>“No problem at all,” Marinette's father says, putting the kit away under the cupboard.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette and Chat find themselves in front of the tv watching some kinda cartoons that are on. Matinette keeps catching him glancing at his phone.<br/>
</p><p>“You want to call someone?” she asks.<br/>
</p><p>“No, but I'm going to have too soon.” Chat says.<br/>
</p><p>“Are you going to go back?”<br/>
</p><p>“I don't have a choice.” he says after a long pause.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes you do. You can stay right here.” Marinette tells him.<br/>
</p><p>He smiles at her comment.<br/>
</p><p>“That would be nice... but if I’m missing much longer he'll have this city torn apart looking for me. Chat Noir or not. I’m worth too much money for him to lose,” he practically spits the last sentence.<br/>
</p><p>Marinette's parents exchange a quiet look the other two don't see.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm honestly afraid to turn on my phone in case they can track me with it or something,” Chat admits, staring at the phone like he expects it to come to life any second and attack him.<br/>
</p><p>“I might step out for a bit to make a call. I shouldn't be long,” he says reaching for it. He unplugs it and stuffs it in the pocket of his sweater.<br/>
</p><p>“Can I use your balcony door?” he asks Matinette standing from the couch. She nods leading them up the stairs.<br/>
</p><p>“Are you sure you're alright to be outside?” Matinette asks as he follows her back up to her room.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't expect it to be a long conversation. Just letting him know that I'm alive.” Chat explains as he climbs out the hatch and onto the roof. Marinette watches him step out into the still falling snow. The crunch of snow under his bare feet the only sound.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm feeling much better,” he lies. “I'll be back soon I promise. Claws out.” he says leaping off the balcony and into the snowy sky. Seconds later he's out of sight.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm worried about him, Tikki.” Marinette says looking out in the direction he went.<br/>
</p><p>“Me too,” Tikki replies.<br/>
</p><p>Chat is a few streets over on a rooftop gasping for breath. He leans against a wall under a small overhang of another roof out of snow and wind. He sits down to keep out of sight of the streets and any windows that might be around and turns on his phone. It takes a moment for everything to load up, and another few moments for all his notifications to finish dinging. He opens his messages first not bothering to check the voicemail. Hearing anyone's voice right now might cause him to throw the damn phone right off the roof all together.</p><p>26 new message</p><p>Natalie: Adrian where are you?<br/>
Natalie: Please answer your phone<br/>
Natalie: You need to go to the hospital<br/>
Natalie: You bodyguard is looking for you, text him and tell him where you are<br/>
Natalie: please contact me<br/>
Natalie: You’re father is worried sick<br/>
Natalie: I don't know what happened, but please call me<br/>
Natalie: Just let me know your alright<br/>
Natalie: Adrian?<br/>
Natalie: It's late, just let me know your there<br/>
Natalie: Please let me know your alright<br/>
Natalie: Your father is going to call the police if you don't contact us soon<br/>
Natalie: You need medical attention<br/>
Natalie: We won't say anything to anyone if you don't want to.<br/>
Natalie: let us know you are alright<br/>
Natalie: are you there?<br/>
Natalie: Pick up the phone<br/>
Natalie: please pick up<br/>
Natalie: I just want to make sure you are not face down on the sidewalk somewhere<br/>
Natalie: Your father says you may go with your friends sledding if you wish<br/>
Natalie: where are you?<br/>
Natalie: Where are you?<br/>
Natalie: Let me know you are alive please<br/>
Natalie: he wants to speak with you.<br/>
Natalie: Please adrian<br/>
Natalie: Please respond adrain</p><p>He read them all again before finally running his fingers over the screen.</p><p>Adrian: I'm here.</p><p>The response is near instant.</p><p>Natalie: where are you?<br/>
Adrian: Some place<br/>
Natalie: Tell me where and I’ll send a ride for you<br/>
Adrian: no<br/>
Natalie: Adrian your father is worries sick<br/>
Adrian: I don't care<br/>
Natalie: please come home<br/>
Adrian: no</p><p>The phone rings. He doesn't answer it</p><p>Natalie: answer the phone<br/>
Adrian: why should i?<br/>
Natalie: we just want to talk<br/>
Adrian: I don't.<br/>
Natalie: Your not being very mature<br/>
Adrian practically growls at that comment.<br/>
Adrian: What you gonna do? Hit me too?</p><p>There is a long pause before the response comes through.</p><p>Natalie: He didn't mean too<br/>
Natalie: he's been up all night.<br/>
Natalie: Gorila has been driving around the city looking for you.<br/>
Natalie: Your father just wants to know your safe.<br/>
Adrian: I'm safer then I was at home.<br/>
Natalie: Please don't do this<br/>
Adrian: do what?! Tell me natalie!! Tell me what NOT to do!! b/c I can't seem to do anything right in that house!!<br/>
Natalie: please lets talk about this. Pick up the phone.<br/>
Adrian: I don't trust you.</p><p>He is kind of surprised how much he means that.</p><p>Natalie: Adrian<br/>
Adrian: I have to go.<br/>
Adrian: I'll msg you tomorrow.</p><p>He turns off the phone before he can get a reply. He waits a few minutes in the snow letting his head sort out the messed up conversation he just had before heading back.</p><p>6pm sunday</p><p>It only takes one knock on her door before the hatch is opened and he's let in. She's got a blanket down on the bed to catch any snow that comes in with him. She wraps him in another as soon as he's in the room.<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks princess,” he says grateful for the extra warmth. “Whiskers up” a flicker of green and he's once again standing barefoot in Marinette's father's way too big clothes.<br/>
</p><p>“How was it?” Marinette asks.<br/>
</p><p>“I don't know. They know I'm alive. Been looking for me. Told them I'd message them again tomorrow,” he shrugs pulling the blanket closer around him. </p><p>Marinette doesn't ask who the 'them' are he's referring to, she only knew about his father.</p><p>“You shouldn't have gone out. You're in no shape to be running around in the snow.” Marinette tells him watching as he practically collapses onto the chaise shivering.</p><p>“I'm sorry you have to see me like this.” he says from under his hood.</p><p>“I'm not! I'd rather see you here like this then out on the street! Or back where you came from. Don't you think that would hurt more? Not just me, but everyone is Paris? And Ladybug?” Marinette asks sitting next to him.</p><p>“There will always be another Chat Noir,” he says with a sniffle.</p><p>“But it won't be you.” Marinette says handing him a tissue for his runny nose.</p><p>“Thanks Marinette.” he says, blowing his nose then tossing it in the trash bin.</p><p>“You want to go to bed now?” she asks, watching him struggle to keep his eyes open and failing.</p><p>“I don't want to push your parents out of their living room,” he tells her, eyes already closed.</p><p>“They won't mind,” she says</p><p>“I do,” Chat replies honestly, feeling guilty for them taking care of him.</p><p>“Sleep here for a while, and I'll wake you later to go down stairs.” she offers with no intention of waking him up.</p><p>Chat mumbles in reply accepting the offer. Marinette goes back over to her desk and sits there watching him. She picks up her phone checking for messages from her friends and whatever fashion magazines she's following. Marinette looks over at Chat who is already fast asleep. She turns on her camera and takes a picture of him sleeping.</p><p>She wonders what possessed her to take a picture. It's not like she can show anyone, and the evidence of even having it would bring more problems then not. Maybe just to prove he is real. He's really here, and this is not some day long dream she's having.</p><p>Marinette zooms in on the photo. The person in the image doesn't look a thing like the hero of Paris. Walking over to him she drapes another blanket over his sleeping form and turns off the lights before going down stairs.<br/>
....</p><p>“Where is Chat Noir?” her mother asks when Marinette walks in.</p><p>“He's sleeping on my chaise. I told him he can sleep there for a while then I would wake him up to come sleep on the couch. He didn't want to come down, thinking he was forcing you out of your living room... he's so tired.” she says sitting down next to her father.</p><p>“Thin too. Poor thing is just skin and bones,” her mother says more to herself than anyone.</p><p>“You don't know what's going on in someone's life. Especially under a mask.” Tom says flipping through the channels. Marinette nods in agreement.</p><p>Time passes and eventually it's bedtime. Marinette offers to let him sleep there all night but her father suggests he might feel more comfortable on the couch, closer to the bathroom in case he gets sick again.</p><p>Marinette watches as her father carefully picks up the sleeping cat and takes him down the stairs. Chat doesn't even flinch as he's moved and laid on the couch gently. Pillow under his head and tucked in securely.</p><p>.....................................................................................................</p><p>Thanks to my beta! any spelling we missed let me know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad Days</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday second day Chapter 3<br/>
.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter filters up from the bakeshop pulling Chat from his sleep. The curtains of the living room pulled tight keeping the sun at bay. He lays there looking around wondering how he got there. There is a flicker of memory that darts across his mind. The feeling of being lifted. Strong arms under his back. Chat had been carried down and placed on the couch.</p>
<p>There is a piece of paper on the coffee table. He reaches out and picks it up holding it close to his face as his eyes adjust to being open.</p>
<p>'Marinette's gone out, we're down in the bakery if you need anything. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. Your clothes are clean, and there is a toothbrush on the sink counter for you.'</p>
<p>It's not signed but then again who else would leave him a note other than those he is staying with. He sets the note back down before pushing himself up. His head spins from the blood rush and he sets his hand down to balance himself hissing in pain when he momentarily forgets his stitches. Chat holds his hand to his chest feeling its pulse wondering if it's infected or something equality as bad. He picks some clothes from the pile neatly stacked next to the letter. He stands from the couch and slowly walks to the bathroom.</p>
<p>It feels kinda strange to be wearing his own clothes again. He had gotten used to the oversized hoodie and sweats. They felt much easier to hide in. Adrian never realized how much he missed brushing his teeth.</p>
<p>“How did the phone call go?” Plagg asks sitting next to a bar of soap.</p>
<p>“They know I'm alive.” Chat says as he brushes.</p>
<p>“What about negotiations?”</p>
<p>“Wasn't feeling good enough for it. I think they can track my phone if I turn it on so I have to leave here every time I need to contact them.” he explains, rinsing the sink.</p>
<p>He holds the toothbrush in his hand unsure of what to do with it. Does he put it in his bag? Is it alright to leave it here with the others, or would that be too much of an invasion of space? He's already living in the living room as is. He really needs to keep his things out of the way. Adrian has no idea what the proper protocol is for this kinda situation.</p>
<p>“That's going to be a pain.” Plagg says.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to tell him?” Plagg asks.</p>
<p>“I don't know. I don't know anything. I just can't get Marinette and her family caught up in my mess.” Adrian says looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Face still swollen, eye still black and purple.</p>
<p>“Might be a good idea to get another phone.” Plagg suggests.</p>
<p>“Maybe a burner phone or something.” Adrian mutters to himself.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” the quame asks.</p>
<p>“Better than yesterday. Still not 100%.”</p>
<p>“How's the hand?”</p>
<p>“Hurts bad.” he says, trying to give it a gentle flex. He feels the pull of the stitches in his skin.</p>
<p>“At least the swelling in your face is starting to go down...What are you doing?” Plagg asks, watching Adrian stand there looking at the toothbrush.</p>
<p>“I don't know what to do with it.” he admits.</p>
<p>“Just put it with the others.”</p>
<p>“Is that alright?”</p>
<p>“They have fed you, cleaned up your barf, patched you up, put clothes on your back, heard you cry, and sheltered you. I don't think they will mind a toothbrush.” Plagg informs him. Adrian carefully puts it with the others in the holder feeling uneasy anyway.</p>
<p>“Thanks Plagg for all this. First chance I get I'm gonna buy you your weight in cheese.” Adrian tells him.</p>
<p>“That's just the start kid! So what now?”</p>
<p>“I'm gonna have to go out and talk to Natalie and father again later. Will you help me?” he asks</p>
<p>“Ya, sure.” Plagg says.</p>
<p>He can't tell if the reflection in the mirror is better or worse then the day before. His face shape is starting to look almost normal under the mask. Chat smiles, then stops. He can't even seem to smile properly. He looks more like he's grimacing in pain, which he kind of is, as even the slightest facial effort makes his cheek and eye hurt.</p>
<p>Ears and mask on, he wanders back into the room he just stands there looking around wondering what to do with himself. Chat opens up the fridge door peering inside. Everything looks fresh and good and he doesn't want any of it. He pours himself a glass of water and drinks about half dumping the rest down the sink watching it vanish down the hole leaving only droplets behind. Chat sets the glass in the sink and goes back to the couch. He lays down and pulls the blanket over him as he stares at the ceiling.</p>
<p>He really should get up and do something, but he doesn't know what, and a good part of him has no desire to try and find out. He just wants to lay there for the rest of his life. He could go online and look something up, but the thought of using his phone here still makes him uneasy. He rolls over facing the back of the couch eyes fixed on the threads it's made of. Chat starts to count unconsciously the little threads and fibres that make up the fabric. He doesn't remember falling asleep.</p>
<p>.....................Monday afternoon..............................</p>
<p>“Hey there,” he hears as a hand is placed on his shoulder. Chat blinks awake rolling over to look up at Marinette.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he says stretching.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” he lies.</p>
<p>“You should get something with your pills before papa comes up to change your bandage.” she tells him. Chat is silent, feeling guilty again.</p>
<p>“How about some toast?” she offers.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says sitting up.</p>
<p>“How did I get down here?” he asks, following her to the table. His attention quickly being pulled back to his hand as the itching starts.</p>
<p>“Papa moved you while you were sleeping.” Marinette tells him, pulling out the toaster and popping two thick slices of home made brown bread in it.</p>
<p>“You could have just woken me up,” he says.</p>
<p>“He picked you up and carried you down a flight of stairs and tucked you in. Chat, there was no way we were going to wake you up. You were so out of it you probably wouldn't have woken up even if he dropped you down the steps.” she teases.</p>
<p>“Grateful he didn't test that out,” Chat chuckles taking his pills with a glass of milk.</p>
<p>“What do you want on your toast?” she asks looking in the fridge</p>
<p>“Anything is good,” he doesn't want to put them out anymore then he already has been taking their medicine, food, clothes, space, and time. With no way to repay them. He grips his hand with the other slowly squeezing it in an effort to reveal the itching. Pain rockets up his arm making him flinch, but the itching doesn't stop.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Marinette says, pulling out some jams from the fridge.</p>
<p>“Morning Chat. Did you sleep well?” Sabine asks, entering the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>“How are your friends Marinette?” she asks her daughter.</p>
<p>“They were all good. Everyone is doing something today, so we couldn't hang out for long this morning.”</p>
<p>“Breakfast with friends used to be my favourite thing. Where did you go?” her mother asks, checking her phone.</p>
<p>“There is a waffle house not far from Alya's. It was pretty good,” Marinette tells her.</p>
<p>“That sounds good. Did everyone show up?”</p>
<p>“No Adrian wasn't there. Nino said he hasn't heard from him in a few days.” Marinette explains looking more than a little sad.</p>
<p>Chat stays quiet, eyes on the glass of milk in his hand. He presses the coldness of the glass against the bandage of his cut. He feels the coolness seep through and start to alleviate the itching a little. A very little.</p>
<p>“He's quite busy. He might just not have had a chance to yet,” he hears Sabine reply.</p>
<p>“I hope he's alright,”</p>
<p>“If anything did happen we would have heard it by now,” her mother reminds her. Sabine opens a drawer and pulls out a purple bag and puts it in the top of the fridge.</p>
<p>Chat wonders if his fever is back because he finds it suddenly very warm in the room listening to the conversation about himself.</p>
<p>“Julia's husband is having a birthday later this week and me and Papa are going for a few hours.” Sabine says pulling toast from the toaster that just popped and spreading it with butter and jam.</p>
<p>“I haven't seen their new place yet,” Marinette says.</p>
<p>“She plans on having a potluck at the end of the month. You can come next time.” her mother says.</p>
<p>“That sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>Sabine sets the toast in front of Chat.</p>
<p>“Oh, ah, thank you.” he says remembering that toast was for him. He picks up a slice and takes a bite. Warm butter with homemade strawberry jam. He's always eaten good, but everything here seems to taste so much better.</p>
<p>He listens quietly as Marinette and her mother talk about this, that, and the other thing so casually. He tries to ignore the ping of jealousy in his chest at their easy communication. He's tried on a number of occasions with his father and failed every time.<br/>
“There he is! Ready?” Tom asks, suddenly appearing before him.</p>
<p>“Right! Ya, sorry,” Chat says snapping back to the room from his memories.</p>
<p>“I think you might still be asleep.” Tom jokes.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little,” Chat admits after taking another bite.</p>
<p>“His hand is bothering him,” Sabine says. She opens the fridge door and pulls out the now very cold purple bag setting it on the table next to him.</p>
<p>“It probably is,” Tom says. Chat feels perplexed as to how she knows when he hasn't said anything.</p>
<p>“How does it feel this morning?” Tom asks, pulling out the first aid kit.</p>
<p>“It itches pretty bad,” Chat admits watching the man across the table from him unwrap his hand carefully. Chat eyes the cold bag next to him, he can feel the chill radiating off it from where he sits and the urge to stick his cut hand in it is almost overwhelming. Sabine had gathered that his hand was itching just from him pressing it to the side of his glass of milk.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately it's all part of the healing process. Wounded cells release histamine as they heal. The same thing that causes you to have allergies to things like cats and pollen. That's why you have antihistamine on store shelves. We might have something in the medicine cabinet to help take the edge off, and some cold compresses will help too.” he explains as he works cleaning, re-wrapping, and checking for signs of infection. Hurting just as much as the day before. He's awake for sure when the man is done.</p>
<p>Tom excuses himself after he's done his work and goes back down to the bakery. Marinette heads to her room to work on something she is sewing. She invites Chat to keep her company, but her mother stops him, saying she wants to talk with him for a moment. Marinette smiles and heads to her room, telling him to come up when he's done.</p>
<p>“Chat, I would like to talk to you for a minute” Sabine says sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to her calling him over to sit down. Chat feels his heart leap in his throat and he visibly tenses doing as he's asked. He thinks he's in trouble and it must be the toothbrush! He never should have listened to Plagg, now he's going to get toss out and he has nowhere to go right now, and he can't go home and-</p>
<p>“Still not feeling better?” Sabine asks.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” Chats replies not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>“You're not in trouble, don't think that.” she reassures him. He feels himself relax a little, but only a little. He doesn't remember the last time a parent figure sat him down to talk to him about... well anything!</p>
<p>“You're not happy are you?” Sabine asks.</p>
<p>“No, I'm happy, I'm fine,” the response is so automatic he finds himself unable to answer anything different.</p>
<p>“But you're not, are you? You're not happy, right now. Right here. You don't feel happy.” she says it so plainly he feels like she's looking right through him. Even with the mask in place he feels very exposed.</p>
<p>He can't answer, so he shakes his head no.</p>
<p>“You know that's alright, right? It's okay to not be happy all the time. You don't have to pretend for us, you don't have to pretend for anyone. If you want to have a sad day, or a couple of sad days that's acceptable. It's acceptable to not be 'okay' all the time.” she tells him.</p>
<p>Chat doesn't know how to answer, he doesn't know how to process any of this. How is he supposed to respond to someone telling him he doesn't have to pretend that everything is alright?</p>
<p>“Do you want to feel sad today Chat?” she asks.</p>
<p>He finds himself nodding as the tears overflow his eyes. He wants to feel sad. He wants it to be okay for him to feel sad.</p>
<p>“I- get told not to feel sorry for myself,” he somehow manages to squeak out past the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>“There is a big difference between 'feeling sorry for yourself' because of what you did to yourself, or what you have, and don't have, and how you feel because of what someone else has done to you. Chat, you're just a kid. I don't know what happened to you but it's something no one, be it a child or adult, should ever have to experience for any reason.</p>
<p>“I'm not a doctor but right now I don't think you feel sorry for yourself, I think you feel overwhelmed, and probably more than a little depressed. You're in a small place you're not familiar with, strangers you don't know, hurt mentally, emotionally, and physically, you nearly died the night before last. The stress from your home life. You're under pressure to keep Paris safe from Hawk Moth, you have to keep your identity hidden from us while you're here, and you don't know what is going to happen in the future. And then there is school and friends, and on top of all that trying to pretend everything is fine to keep up appearances in your private life which is something we all do. That is a lot for someone your age. That's a lot for anyone. It's alright to want a day off once in a while.” Sabine explains the issues in his life that are stretching him out thinner than a hair like it's written on his face.<br/>
</p>
<p>Chat just nods brain processing this information. He knew all of this but she has just put his entire life into a new perspective.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Would you like a day off to be sad?” Sabine asks.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes please,” he says, craving this idea of allotted time to feel how he wants to and not how he's told. He wants to feel sad, and not get in trouble for it. He wants to feel 'not okay' and not feel guilty about it. He just wants to accept this emotion that he's been suppressing and hiding for so long.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Alright,” she says, “would you like a hug?”<br/>
</p>
<p>He once again, can't answer as his throat closes, all he can do is nod and reach out. She pulls him into a strong hug. Chat hugs her back savouring the feeling of a mom hug even if she isn't his, feeling infinitely better already. It's amazing what talking and a hug can do.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don't think I need the whole day, but a few hours would be nice.” he says.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Take as much time as you need. And don't be afraid to eat, or drink, or anything else while you are here. If you want something, it's alright to ask. We're not poor and feeding you will not break the bank, so don't be afraid of those little things.” she tells him, ruffling his hair as he pulls away.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Can I have a glass of water?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“How does milk and cookies sound?” she counters.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes please,” Chats says thinking that is indeed a much better idea.<br/>
</p>
<p>This is where Marinette finds him later. Bundled up in blankets on the end of the couch. Every once in a while a hand would reach out from the cocoon and pluck either a cookie from the plate on the coffee table or a tissue from the tissue box. From somewhere deep in the fabric the sound of sobbing, or funny cat videos can be heard coming from her mother's tablet she lent him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette points at the blanket purr-ito shooting her mother a questionable look.<br/>
</p>
<p>'Sad day' her mother mouths silently.<br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette nods understanding. Everyone needed one of those once in a while, and if there was ever anyone who needed one it was Chat Noir right now.<br/>
</p>
<p>The rules of 'Sad day' include, but are not limited to. Giving the person space if they desire it. Not making them laugh for the sake of laughing. Not making them smile for the sake of smiling. Letting them enter or leave a conversation as they wish. Snacks or whatever foods they desire to make them feel better. Listening if they wish to talk. Not telling them to 'stop whining' or 'oh you think you had it hard, well let me tell you-'. Not telling them to 'Shhh', or 'it will be alright', or in this case, telling him 'it will feel better if he talks about it.' The main purpose of 'sad day' is to allow the person time to feel sad and whatever other negative emotions they need to feel in order to move on to more positive ones.<br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette doesn't bother him for the next few hours. She does however refill the cookies on his plate and provide a bowl of frozen yogurt covered in rainbow sprinkles and candy stars.</p>
<p>She sets the items on the table in front of the blanket cocoon before stepping away quietly. After a moment a hand reaches out patting around the table. It finds the edge of the bowl and sticks a finger in the ice-cream accidentally. The hand vanishes into the blanket cocoon again. There is a pause as she assumes he licks his fingers testing the strange substance with sprinkles. The hand quickly emerges again snatching the bowl and spoon pulling it out of sight.<br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette grins to herself feeling accomplished at feeding the stray cat as if he really was a stray cat and not some superhero teen in a magic leather catsuit having a personal sad day to himself on her living room couch.</p>
<p>...<br/>
.............Monday after supper....................</p>
<p>“Have you seen my jacket anywhere?” Chat ask after dinner. Chat had spent most of the day wrapped up in his blankets watching funny videos, eating junk food, crying, and feeling sad. He had finally emerged feeling much better about his emotional state a little before supper. They had eaten together and Chat had participated more in the conversation then he had ever remembered at home. Tom had changed the bandage again after supper.<br/>
</p>
<p>“The blue one that's too small?” Sabine asks.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah, ya.” Chat says embarrassed.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It's over there.” she says point to the coat rack by the wall. “If you're going out, I would recommend taking the brown one. It's warmer and will fit you better.” she tells him clicking on her laptop.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“And that pair of boots there. The black ones with the red stripe. They are ladies but might fit you for now.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You take too good care of me.” Chat says plucking the brown jacket off the rack and pulling it on.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Nonsense! It's kinda nice to have someone to fuss over again. Marinette is at that age where she can do almost anything herself.” Sabine says coming over to stand next to him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hehe, and here I am unable to keep food down half the time.” he replies trying to button the buttons.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We all have our days. Will you be out long?” she asks buttoning up his coat for him when his right hand refuses to do as he asks.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don't know. I'm gonna try and negotiate I think. I can't stay here forever.” Chat says feeling a pain of sadness.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Chat, our door is always open to you. If you ever need a place to stay, be it a few days, a few weeks, longer, or just dinner. You are staying here a while longer right? Till things are more settled.” she asks.<br/>
</p>
<p>“If that's not too much of a bother?” he asks hopefully.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not at all!” she smiles. Chat feels a tightness in his chest. It’s too much. Everything is too much for him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Why are you so nice to me?” Chat asks. “You don't even know me.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Because you need it. Now let's get you some socks and gloves.”</p>
<p>.............</p>
<p>Adrian: I'm here
Natalie: Are you alright?
Adrian: Ya, just had to get my hand new bandages.</p>
<p>Adrian had walked about a block from the bakery before transforming and leaping up to the roof tops. Still wearing the big brown coat over his costume he bunks down next to a chimney stack spewing out smoke from the wood stove in the fancy restaurant below. The brick is warm against his back even through the thick jacket. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he had turned it on for the first time that day.</p>
<p>“Claws in.” he says watching Plagg stretch and yawn next to him.</p>
<p>“Gonna try again?”</p>
<p>“Ya, will you help me?”</p>
<p>“I will only give advice. The choices are yours.” he says tucking himself in the hood of the brown jacket so he can watch the screen text easily.</p>
<p>Natalie: are you coming home?<br/>
Adrian: Depends on if I will ever be allowed to leave it or not.<br/>
Natalie: with your body guard.<br/>
Adrian: then no. I am not.<br/>
Natalie: you need to come home eventually.</p>
<p>“Stick to your guns,” Plagg says.</p>
<p>Adrian: actually no I don't. I have friends (that you don't know of amazingly) who have offered me a place to stay.
Natalie: You need to come home to go to school
Adrian: no, I don't need to do that either. I can get to school from here.</p>
<p>“I'm so mad.” Adrian says.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Being mad isn't bad. It's an emotion that needs to be expressed and experienced like everything else. Feeling anger or hate or sadness isn't wrong. It means your human. Ignoring them creates more suffering, and pain in the long run.” Plagg tells him peeking out the hood and around them. His little ears twitch.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You're pretty smart, Plagg.” he says, giving the quame a scratch on the head with his right hand that is stuffed carefully into a giant mitten.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Kid, I could be a scholar!”</p>
<p>Natalie: Everything you love is here<br/>
Adrian: nope, mother is still missing, so there is nothing I need there.<br/>
Natalie: Adrian please come home.<br/>
Adrian: give me 5 good reasons why... No. Give.me.ONE.<br/>
Natalie: This is where you belong.<br/>
Adrian: Don't feel like I belong there<br/>
Natalie: you are being very sassy.<br/>
Adrian: Still not caring.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Plagg mutters to himself feeling a little more than proud at Adrian's sass, before flying out of his hood and out of his line of sight.</p>
<p>Natalie: can you at least tell us where you are?
Adrian: no<br/>
Natalie: Do not drag those people you are staying with into anymore of this mess.<br/>
Adrian: Like they dragged me home half frozen to death in the snow the other night, gave me dry clothes and shelter? Even nice enough to put a lovely 9 stitches in my hand without asking WHY I needed them in the first place!? Put up with me delirious from fever, barfing up whatever food they gave me because I was so sick I couldn’t keep it down?! Drag them into this like that you mean?<br/>
</p>
<p>“Adrian! I think we have a problem!” Plagg hisses flying back to his hood a few moments later.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What is it Plagg?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It's Gorilla!! He's here!” Plagg says pointing down towards the street on the other side of the building. There is a ping from his phone and he quickly reads it.</p>
<p>Natalie: yes.</p>
<p>Slipping carefully to the side of the building he peeks over the edge. There on the sidewalk next to a black car is Gorilla. He's looking at his phone, then up and down the sidewalk. He starts to walk away a few steps looking at his phone before stopping and turning around and walking in Adrian's direction. Gorilla looks at his phone again and then up at the restaurant doors in front of him before entering.<br/>
</p>
<p>“He's tracking my phone!” Adrian feels his stomach flip at the realization. A feeling of relief washing over him at the benefit of being cautious enough not to turn the phone on while at Marianettes home.<br/>
</p>
<p>“There's probably an app for that. Looks like you were right to be paranoid.” Plagg says. Adrian turns back to his phone and replies.<br/>
</p>
<p>Adrian: I never want to talk to you again. Contact me in any way, or send out a search for me or alert the media that I’m missing and mother will be easier to find than me. I'm throwing this phone away so you can't track me anymore. If, or when I chose to contact you will be on my terms only. Goodbye.<br/>
</p>
<p>Adrian turns off the phone flipping it over, putting the case apart quickly as he can with his injured hand. After a moment of frustration he uses his teeth. He pops out the phone card stuffing it into his pocket. He tosses the phone out over the edge of the building watching it fall to the ground shattering as it hits the sidewalk. He waits a moment before he sees Gorilla hurry out the building talking to someone on the phone, he's looking around frantically till he hears the crunch of glass under his boot and looks down to the now smashed phone. The bodyguard picks it up, turning it over in his hands as he talks to the person on the other end of the line. Natalie probably. Adrian moves back from the ledge and transforms, heading off in another direction.</p>
<p>..................</p>
<p>“How did it go?” Marinette asks, turning her head to watch Chat hang up the brown jacket. He doesn't answer just toes off his borrowed boots and sets them next to the other ones. He puts his glove and mitten in the basket. Marinette notices his ears are laid back against his head. She doesn't think that Chat is even aware that his ears express his emotions. Marinette decided not to tell him. This way it's much easier to read him when he's troubled.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That bad huh?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I smashed my phone.” he says, still not turning around.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ya that's bad.” she says putting down her phone.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I was texting, and I noticed someone was following me. They were tracking my phone signal. Now I need to get a new one, I have no way of contacting anyone.” he says sitting on the couch next to her and her father.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong.” Chat says pulling his knees up and resting his arms on them. Eyes staring at a random spot on the floor.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Still. I'm sorry you have to go through this.” Matinette says softly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now what do I do?” he asked more to himself than anyone. They are quiet for a while thinking. Neither one has the answer, and doesn't know where to go with the thought.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not thinking about it for the rest of the day. You wanna watch a movie till bedtime?” she offers to break the silence.<br/>
Chat nods.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What did you want to watch?” Marinette asks him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Anything is good,” he says.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You like Disney movies?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Who doesn't?” he says with half a smile.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Any request?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Surprise me,” Chat says watching her pick through the stack of movies next to the flat screen.<br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette flips through the pile and pulls out 'The Lion King', one of her favourites. Then thinks for a moment putting it back. Perhaps a movie where the main characters parent dies isn't the best right now. She searches again and pulls out 'Coco', and put that's back. 'Big hero 6', nope. 'Bambi' is a hell no! 'Inside Out' might trigger too. Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Cinderella, The Fox and the Hound, Tarzan, Peter Pan,The Jungle Book, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Lilo and Stitch, Finding Nemo, and Brother Bear are all off the table. Finally she picks 'Wreck it Ralph'. Something that doesn't have dead parents! Or any parents at all. And puts it on.</p>
<p>The screen flickers to life and the movie starts. Marinette sits back down next to Chat and her father.</p>
<p>“What's your favorite Disney movie?” Marinette asks.</p>
<p>“Hmm, If i was feeling punny, I would say the AristaCats for obvious reasons. Hehehe, but I think at the moment I'm feeling Finding Dory.” Chat says.</p>
<p>“That's a good movie!” Marinette agrees then pauses. “Wait, did you say Finding Dory because it's a movie about fish, and you're a cat?”</p>
<p>Chat just grins giving an exaggerated shrug. Marinette's father chuckles.</p>
<p>“Do you watch a lot of movies?” she asks, ignoring the puns.</p>
<p>“Probably more than I should. It's nice to watch movies with friends though.” Chat says eyes on the screen seemingly happy just to have someone around to talk to.</p>
<p>Marinette gets up and goes to the closet under the steps and returns a few moments later with a few pillows and a few blankets.</p>
<p>“Get comfortable. We're watching that one next.” Marinette informs him, pulling her legs up on the couch and tucking herself in. She helps Chat get a few pillows tucked behind him and a blanket over him. The couch is worn and soft and he finds himself sinking into it more and more.</p>
<p>“How many of these are we gonna watch?” Chat asks, laying his right hand on top of the cold bag her mother has just handed him.</p>
<p>“Till we run out of movies or we fall asleep trying.” Marinette informs him. She watches as Chat's face lights up.</p>
<p>“First one to fall asleep loses.” he grins at her.</p>
<p>“You're on, alley cat.” She accepts his challenge.</p>
<p>“Bring it on princess.”</p>
<p>Chat is asleep less than 30min later. Marinette helps her father lay him down on the couch and tuck him in for the night. Positioning a pillow under his blond head. She has a good look at his face. His eye seems to be going down. He can almost open it halfway now. If it wasn't for the mask he's sure she would be looking at some dark circles under his eyes. Chat seems too exhausted. Even more than he should be from a fever. It seems as if his body is taking every moment it can to simple step off that edge into the blissful lull of sleep. Maybe it's his mind that is craving it. She wonders how he sleeps at home, or if he does at all.</p>
<p>Matinettes father turns the tv back to the show he was watching earlier, keeping the volume low enough not to wake their guest. Matinette doesn't think he's going to budge till tomorrow at best. She turns out to be right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast, Naps and calling in favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast, naps, and calling in favors</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday First week</p><p>“You lost,” Marinette says looking down at him.<br/>
</p><p>“It would be impolite to win a challenge in my host home.” Chat says stretching under his blanket.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re just a sleepy kitty.” she teases walking to the kitchen table where her phone is.<br/>
</p><p>“Where is everyone?” he asks sitting up.<br/>
</p><p>“Down in the bakery. It's a little busier during the holidays. Everyone wants treats.” she explains.<br/>
</p><p>“Do they need any help?” he asks.<br/>
</p><p>“We can go down and ask if you want.”<br/>
</p><p>“I would like to do something around here. Be a little helpful.” he admits running a hand through his hair with a yawn.<br/>
</p><p>“You don't need to do anything.”</p><p>“It would make me feel better thinking I'm at least trying to earn my keep.” he explains pulling the blanket off and trying to fold it up with one hand. Marinette comes over to help him.</p><p>“How about breakfast first? Hungry?” she asks, laying the blanket over the end of the couch where it seems to have taken up permanent residence.</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>“Anything special?” she asks, walking to the kitchen. Chat hot on her heels.</p><p>“Nope, not fussy.”</p><p>“How about an omelette?” she offers. Marinette herself is not honestly a big breakfast person, but feels the need to feed Chat because she doesn't think he would help himself to their food otherwise.</p><p>“Purrr-fect!” he puns.</p><p>“Come on kitty, let's get you fed. Can you get the eggs, cheese and veggies out of the fridge for me?” Marinette asks, pulling a bowl and some plates out of the cupboard.</p><p>Chat does as he's asked, setting them next to Marinette on the conter.</p><p>“Is 3 eggs good for you?” she asks.</p><p>“Sure?” he answers.</p><p>Marinette pauses for a moment. “have you ever made an omelette before?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay, I'll teach you,” she says, picking up an egg from the carton cracking it into the bigger bowl.</p><p>“Put the pan on the stove and turn on the burner to about medium. The pans are in the oven.” she directs.</p><p>“This one?” he says, pulling a pan out of the oven, setting a pan on the burner.</p><p>“Yes, and that knob there.” she nods with her head.</p><p>“Here?” he asks, turning it, the knob clicks as it spins.</p><p>“A little more this way, right there. Add a little butter to the pan. It's in the fridge. Don't need much. Then swirl it around by tilting the pan, like this.” she says showing him. Chat repeats the action best he can with his left hand.</p><p>“While that's heating up, you mix everything in a bowl. Eggs first so you can whisk them easier.” she explains.</p><p>Marinette expertly cracks 2 more eggs into the bowl without getting a shell in.</p><p>“You're good at this.” he says watching her work.</p><p>“It's just practice.” she says. “You wanna try beating them?” she offers him the whisk.</p><p>“Sure,” he says, stirring the eggs together. Marinette has to hold herself back from taking the bowl from him and doing it herself.</p><p>“A little harder,” she says softly to him. He grins stirring faster. The mix sloshes dangerously close to the rim.</p><p>“Like this,” she says tilting his hand at an angel and moving his wrist and arm in the desired motion needed to beat the eggs before they get old enough to grow feathers and fly away.</p><p>“Then you just add what you want,” she says, “what do you want?”</p><p>“Everything?” he asks, hopefully looking at the items on the counter.</p><p>“That sounds good.” Marinette says.</p><p>“Now what? Just add it to the eggs?” he asks looking at the bowl of beaten eggs. “Just like that?”</p><p>“Just like that.” she confirms.</p><p>“How much should I add?”</p><p>“Add a little of each and see what it looks like.”<br/>
Cheese, green peppers, ham, onions, spinach salt and pepper are added to the bowl. Chat gives it a stir. Adds more cheese.</p><p>“Now what?” he asks.</p><p>“Pour it into the pan.”</p><p>“All of it?” he asks. Marinette can tell by now from his unsureness he's spent little to no time cooking in his life.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay,” he does. His hand slips causing the mix to spill too quickly into the pan sending butter and egg mix over the side sliding down onto the burner.</p><p>“I'm sorry!” he says stepping back from the stove, half full bowl still in hand.</p><p>“Don't panic, nothing is wrong.” she says picking the pan up from the burner and wiping the sides and bottom with the damp dish towel. She runs it quickly over the burner quickly before tossing it back into the sink. The burner hisses and smokes as the leftover egg and butter burn off. She sets the pan back on the burner and motions for him to come closer.</p><p>“Pour the rest in, it's fine.” she reassures him. Chat does as asked, then sets the empty bowl on the counter. Marinette turns the burner down stepping back to make her own omelette.</p><p>“There, now use the spatula to keep and eye on the bottom of it.” she instructs cracking some eggs into the bowl and adding more ingredients to make her own.</p><p>“I almost burnt the house down.” he says, eyeing the sizzling mess in the pan.</p><p>“You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to burn this place down. I've come close a few times,” Matinette informs him.</p><p>“Really? When?” he asks, giving the mess in the pan an inquisitive poke. It jiggles in response.<br/>
</p><p>“We don't have a lot of cupboard space so we store the extra frying pans and things in the oven when it's off. Well one time I wanted to make cookies and forgot they were in there when I turned it on. Then forgot about it completely and went down to the bakery for a while. There was smoke everywhere, and the handles of the pans had melted off and the smoke detector was going off. And ya... we had to get a new stove. Everything we ever cooked smelled like plastic.” she tells him with a laugh.</p><p>“I feel better now.”</p><p>“It was so bad we ended up having to paint the walls to get the smell out also.” she says, taking his hand and making him pull up the edge of his omelette to check it.</p><p>“Okay, the bottom is done, so you just fold it over on itself.”</p><p>“Show me?” he asks.</p><p>“Like this,” she says showing him. “just a few more minutes and it's done. Do you want a glass of milk?”</p><p>“Yes, I can get that. You want one too?”</p><p>“Yes please, glasses are there,” she says pointing to a cupboard.</p><p>Chat sets two glasses of milk at the table. Matinette slides his omelette onto a plate and sets it next to one of the glasses.</p><p>“There you go!”</p><p>“Are you having one?” he asks sitting down.</p><p>“Ya, but you don't have to wait for me to eat.”</p><p>“I want too,” he says, taking a drink from his glass. One of the more pleasant events he's had since being found and brought home is having mealtimes with others.</p><p>“Alright.” Marinette says turning back to her own brunch. The sizzle of the egg in the pan and the odd noise from the bakery makes the morning feel comfortable.</p><p>“Where are the forks?” Chat asks after a moment realizing what was missing from in front of him.</p><p>“That drawer there,” she says, pointing with the spatula then folding the omelet over.</p><p>“Any special one?” he asks looking into the drawer and realizing nearly every piece of silverware is miss matched.</p><p>“Surprise me,” Marinette replies.</p><p>Chat picks out a fork with a rose handle for her, and a scalloped handle for himself. He sets the fork down at her spot at the table as she sits down with her own breakfast.</p><p>“Cheers!” she says holding up her glass of milk.</p><p>“Cheers!” he says clinking his glass with hers</p><p>“How is it?” she asks after a few bites.</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>“You don't do much cooking at home?” Marinette asks for some reason she's not even sure of. Trying to make small talk maybe? She’s been hyper aware of </p><p>“No, I just eat what's given to me.” he answers wondering why that sounds so odd said out loud.</p><p>“I like to cook once in a while. It's fun,” Marinette says, taking a bite of her's.</p><p>“Maybe I'll try it more when my hand gets better.”</p><p>“How does it feel today?”</p><p>“I try not to use it at all if I can help it. It feels strange,” Chat admits taking another bite.</p><p>“Not using it? Or like the cut?” Marinette asks, taking a bite.</p><p>“The cut. Never been hurt this bad before. I think it's the itching that is going to drive me insane,” he says trying to flex it. It doesn't take much to make pain shoot up his arm and regret his actions.</p><p>“I think the worst I did was this here.” she says pointing to a small white line of her left pointer finger right above the knuckle he never noticed before.</p><p>“What happened?” he asks between bites.</p><p>“There was a metal clip that broke in the big oven in the bakery years ago. The door couldn't open all the way and papa couldn't reach. I was small enough to fit right in the ovens half open door.” Marinette explains taking a bite of her breakfast.</p><p>“Oh I don't like where this is going...” he says feeling a shiver run up his spine.</p><p>“Haha, no I didn't get baked into a pie or burned alive, don't worry.”</p><p>“Spoilers please!” he jokes.</p><p>She laughs.</p><p>“So I had to try and cut the metal bracket off, and it was still around a corner and all I had was a hack saw. So I'm there reaching around this corner holding it with my left hand, and sawing with my right and I can't see what I'm doing but I think its working then I take 2 strokes with the saw and just stop because that didn't feel right. And I pulled my hand back and I had taken 2 full strokes with the saw right across my finger there right to the bone.”</p><p>“God that must have bled a lot!” Chat says cringing.</p><p>“Actually not a drop, the saw blade had been so hot it cauterized it and burnt off all the nerves so I didn't feel a thing.” she explains taking a drink of her milk.</p><p>“So what did you do?” he asks.</p><p>“I just keep sawing the clip till it lets go. Then the oven door slammed shut on me and I started screaming. It was unplugged. But still. I was stuck in an oven for nearly half an hour till mama, and papa got me out,” Marinette explains the unpleasant memory coming back.</p><p>“Nightmare fuel,” Chat comments, finishing off his omelet.</p><p>“Oh yes. I'm not claustrophobic, but still... You want another?” she asks looking at his now empty plate.</p><p>His stomach gives a growl.</p><p>“No, I'm good.”</p><p>“Make another, we need to use up the rest of the peppers anyway,” she tells him. He goes over to the counter again picking up an egg from the carton. He had watched her crack the eggs, he surely can figure it out. He feels eyes watching him and sees Marinette's spun round in her seat watching.</p><p>He taps the egg on the side of the bowl gently. Nothing happens. He taps harder. Nothing happens. He taps harder and the edge of the bowl cracks the egg halfway up the shell. Egg and shards of shell oozes out over his fingers and down the side of the bowl onto the counter.</p><p>“Hold it over the bowl,” Marinette tells him, mouth full. Chat does trying to separate the two halves of the shell to release the rest of the egg inside without getting more shell in it.</p><p>Matinette is next to him a second later rolling his sleeve up his arm.</p><p>“It's easier with both hands.” she says taking the egg from his hand and breaking it apart.</p><p>“Thanks. How do I get the shell out?” he asks looking in the bowl.</p><p>“Get your finger wet with water and they will stick to it.” she tells him.</p><p>“That work,” he says, fishing the egg shell out of the bowl. She helps him crack the next one. The omelette is ready a few minutes later. No spilling this time.</p><p>“What are you doing today?” Chat asks Marinette who is typing away on her phone.</p><p>“A few friends of mine are going sledding later today on the big hill in the park.” she tells him.</p><p>“That sounds like fun.” Chat says remembering that was the reason for the fight that landed him here in the first place. The argument with his father seems like a lifetime ago.</p><p>“Do you want to come with us?” Marinette asks before she realizes what she just said. She watches as his face lights up for a moment before falling.</p><p>“I don't think I can, and there's my hand too.” he says, giving it a little wave.</p><p>“Oh right, sorry.” she apologizes feeling guilty for asking.</p><p>“It's okay, thanks for inviting me anyway. Maybe next time?” he offers.</p><p>“Ya, maybe next time we can work something out.” Marinette says unsure what, if anything they can do.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I'll get these cleaned up and then we can check on mama and papa.” she says taking her plate to the sink.</p><p>“Can I help?” he asks following her.</p><p>“You can put everything away.”</p><p>“Sure thing princess!”</p><p>The domestic chore makes Chat feel a little more useful at least. Even if he does feel like a handicap being both physically hurt and unable to do the basics of household chores such as whisk eggs.</p><p>Tom is out in front with customers when they get to the main floor. Chat has to stop himself from peeking around the corner to see. Marinette takes him to the back of the bakery where the ovens and her mother are working.</p><p>“Morning kids,” her mother greats when she spots them.</p><p>“Morning mama! What are you working on?” Marinette asks.</p><p>“Cherry tarts,”</p><p>“Anything we can help with?” she asks catching her mothers eye and then looking in Chats direction to send the message.</p><p>“I've got the tarts in the oven, but when they come out you can put the filling in.” she offers.</p><p>“Alright.” Marinette says.</p><p>“Use this,” Sabine says, handing Chat a small ice-cream scoop.</p><p>“It's the perfect amount for filling,” she explains when he gives her a puzzled look.</p><p>Chat and Matinette fill the tiny tarts with the cherry filling. Chat is proud of himself for only messing up 3 tarts. The ice-cream scoop being a help and hindrance at the same time. Matinette and her mama use 2 tablespoons and don't make a mess like the experts they are.</p><p>“There, thanks for helping kids.” Sabine says</p><p>“Do you need anything else done?” Chat asks.</p><p>“Nope, that was the last thing we need to make for today.” Sabine explains.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, putting the scoop in the sink with the rest of the dishes.</p><p>“You can help tomorrow if you want to. Might have something for you to do.” she offers Chat.</p><p>“I'd love to!”</p><p>The pair wander up the steps to the main house. Marinette goes to her room to get changed into warmer clothes before heading out to meet her friends.</p><p>“I'm heading out, you going to be alright?” she asks, pulling on her winter boots and jacket.</p><p>“Yep, I'll be fine thanks.” Chat says from the couch where he's eating the 3 tarts he messed up.</p><p>“Okay. See you in a bit,” Marinette says, opening the door to leave.</p><p>“Have fun princess!”</p><p>“Bye!” she calls before closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>Chat sits there on the couch just looking at nothing. The sound of the bakery door opening drifts up to him. The sound of Tom and Sabine greeting customers. The hum of the fridge, the tick of the clock on the wall. Chat takes a bite of the cherry tart in his hand. The flavor is sweet, and the tart is still warm from the oven and the warmth fills him from head to toe.</p><p>He sets the wrappers on the coffee table in front of him. Chat finds himself leaning against the pile of throw pillows in the corner of the couch. It's rather comfortable. He closes his eyes for a second thinking about just having a nap for a few moments while everyone is busy. It's not like he can go online or anything at the moment. He really should have checked his messages from Nino and others while he was out the day before. He thinks about his friends out sledding without him. He had been filled with delight when Marinette asked him to go with them, then disappointment when the realization set in that was not possible. As either Adrian or Chat Noir. Adrian would be expected to be there, and he's sure his bodyguard would be waiting. Chat isn't exactly able to hide in public, being almost as popular. He wonders how long he will be able to hide here.</p><p>The clanking of dishes being set on a table wakes him up.</p><p>“I can't believe she ordered another 4 dozen turnovers right out of the blue like that! It's not like we have them just sitting out back; we can just pop in the oven in 5minutes.” Sabine says.</p><p>“Need to make it a point that large orders need at least a few days in advance.” Tom replies.</p><p>“Did your supplies come in today papa?” Matinette asks.</p><p>“No, our delivery driver had truck issues but he said he should be here tomorrow. Good thing, we're out of almond flour. Did you have fun sledding?” her father asks.</p><p>“Didn't do much sledding. We think someone put salt on the hill last night. It was just a sheet of ice. You couldn't even climb up it to slide down.” she replies.</p><p>“There is always someone who ruins it for the rest. You want to wake Chat and tell him supper is almost ready.” he tells her.</p><p>“I'm up.” Chat says pushing himself off the couch.</p><p>“Sorry, did we wake you?” Tom asks</p><p>“Nope,” Chat says stretching.</p><p>“How long were you awake?”</p><p>“Something about 4 dozen somethings, and per-ordering them,” Chat says, wandering over to the kitchen table. There are pork dumplings, fried rice and chicken chow-mein set in the middle of the table for everyone to get what they want. Chat doesn't remember having eaten this often as a family even before his mother went missing.</p><p>“Did you have a busy day in the bakery?” Marinette asks plucking a few dumplings from the pile in front of her. Chat follows her lead setting a few on his plate.</p><p>“Yes, even besides the usual customers.” Sabine says. The conversation drifts to the bakery, school homework, the weather and other things. Chat finds himself participating in the conversation a little more than the day before. Relaxing into the presence of the people around him.<br/>
.......</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... there's this kid in my class. I think you might have met him a few times while fighting acumas. He might be able to help.” Marinette says after a moment. They are up in her room after supper. Marinette is on her computer, while Chat is on her phone browsing cat memes.</p><p>“Who?” Chat asks looking over from the chaise he's stretched out on.</p><p>“His name is Max and he's really smart. You remember that AI that got akumatized?” she asks.<br/>
“Oh, ya I remember that!”</p><p>“If he can make an AI smart enough to have feelings, he should be able to make a phone that can't be traced, or at least make an already existing phone untraceable. It doesn't have to have a plan or anything on it, just a pay as you go phone. Just don't keep anything on it that can lead anyone here, or too you.” She offers some ideas.</p><p>“Marinette! You're a genius!” Chat says eyes lighting up.</p><p>“Not really, but thanks.” she grins.</p><p>“Do you know where he lives?” he asks pretending he doesn't already know and isn't planning his rooftop rout directly there as he speaks.</p><p>“I think so, let me check with Nino. I know he knows.” she says taking back her phone and shooting off a text.</p><p>“Thanks. Maybe if I get there tonight he can have something made up for me. In a few days.” Chat says feeling suddenly hopeful.</p><p>“Do you want me to ask him for you?” she asks.</p><p>“Better not. It would raise some questions why you would need one in the first place, and if it ever got lost and found, someone might link it to you that could be a problem. I'll ask him as Chat Noir.”</p><p>.....</p><p>There is a tap, tap, taping at Max's window at midnight that night. Groggy from sleep he rolls over blinking.</p><p>“AHHHH!!!!” Max screams spotting the dark figure with the glowing green eyes looking in his second story window.</p><p>“NO!! NO!! Max!! It's okay!! It's me Chat Noir!!” Chat says loud enough for Max to hear him through the window so he will stop yelling.</p><p>“CHAT NOIR!? What? What are you doing here!?” Max asks fumbling for his glasses on his night stand. He hurries over, struggling with the window lock for a moment before getting it and pushing the glass up. Chat slips in landing on the floor silently. Flecks of snow fall to the floor off him.</p><p>“Well I need your help actually,” Chat says nervously.</p><p>“What? How-” Max starts but is cut off.</p><p>“Max are you okay? I heard screaming,” a woman’s voice calls from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Was just a bad dream mom! I'm fine!!” Max yells back, shutting the window quietly.</p><p>“Do you wanna come sleep on the floor in our room till you feel better?” his mother offers. Chat decided not to make fun of the person he's asking favours for in the middle of the night.</p><p>“NO MOM! I'M FINE! GOOD NIGHT!” Max almost howls flushing red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Alright, night sweetie!” she calls back.</p><p>“I am so embarrassed.” Max says covering his red face with his hands.</p><p>“Don't be, she seems really nice.” Chat says with a smile.</p><p>“Back to business. You need my help? Why? What can I do for a superhero?” Max asks the superhero sitting down in a computer chair. He gestures to the other one for Chat Noir to take a seat.</p><p>“Well I need a phone, and you're one of the smartest persons I know, so I was hoping you could help me out.” Chat pleads.</p><p>“Why don't you just buy one?” Max asks, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“I need it to be untraceable by everyone, and only accessible by me. Something I can take with me as Chat Noir and as my secret identity. ” Chat tells him.</p><p>“I see, I can do that. I can make one from scratch, or I can modify a new one.” the young genius offers.</p><p>“What would be simpler for you?” Chat asks.</p><p>“It's 6 of one, half a dozen the other. I'll build it, then I can customize it as needed in the future. I won't be able to help you with the phone plan though. Just the hardware.” Max says.</p><p>“I have the card from my old phone.” Chat Noir offers holding it out for Max to see.</p><p>“That’s good.” Max says taking the card and looking it over quickly seeing what brand it is so he can build accordingly before handing it back.</p><p>“I was thinking of a prepaid phone plan or something.” Chat says.<br/>
“Those can be tricky because you have to refill them every month. You forget or go over, and it's annoying.” Max informs him.</p><p>“I know but at the moment I don't dare to have my real name on anything.” Chat says looking around at the massive amount of tech in Max's bedroom.</p><p>“But you have a phone now and a phone plan on it right?” he asks, pushing his glasses up his nose.</p><p>“Yes, well no... I did till a few hours ago when I found out I was being tracked and threw it away.”</p><p>“I see...Then I can just make a phone and you can put your card in it, do some programming and you're good to go. It would be much simpler to keep the original number for your personal life.” Max says.</p><p>“That would be great! What do I owe you?” Chat asks</p><p>“What? Nothing, you saved me more than once, this one's on the house!” Max says with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks a lot for this Max.” Chat says honestly.</p><p>“Not a problem. Shouldn't take me too long to get something done up. Drop by here tomorrow night about the same time.” Max tells him as he turns to type a few things on one of the open laptops on his desk.</p><p>“Can do! Thanks again! Oh, and could we keep this between us?” Chat asks lifting up the bedroom window to take his leave.</p><p>“I can do that. No one would believe me anyway!”<br/>
......</p><p>“What did he say?” Marinette asks when Chat gets back.</p><p>“He said he can build me one, and might be able to have it ready by tomorrow night.” Chat says costume shifting to mask and ears. He closes the hatch behind him, keeping the new falling snow out.</p><p>“That's great news!” she says.</p><p>“I feel better.” he says sitting on the bed next to her. His feet on the first steps down.</p><p>“I'm glad.” she says laying down tucking herself under the covers. “How much is it going to cost?” she asks.</p><p>“He said this one is on the house, but next time there will be a bill,” Chat tells her.</p><p>“That's really nice of him. Why don't you bring him some treats from the bakery as payment then,” Marinette offers.</p><p>“I don't really know if he likes pastries, but can't hurt.”</p><p>Marinette lets out a yawn.</p><p>“Okay, I'll let you get some sleep,” he says going down the steps and to the door.</p><p>“Night Chat.”</p><p>“Night Marinette,” he says, opening the door and climbing down, he pauses before closing it.</p><p>“Hey Marinette?”</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p>“You're my hero,” he says before shutting the door and vanishing for the night.</p><p>“Your mine too, stupid cat.” she says with a smile before closing her eyes and going to sleep.</p><p>......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Videogames and cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wednesday first week</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday first week<br/>
....</p><p>Chat finds himself up earlier than noon. Feeling slightly more pleased with himself he ventures down to the bakery where he finds Tom working on cinnamon buns. He can hear voices of Sabine and customers talking in the front of the shop. The ding of the bell as the bakery door opens and closes. The atmosphere is bright and warm and smelling of spices and vanilla.</p><p>“Morning Chat. You’re up early,” Tom greats.</p><p>“Trying not to be too lazy today,” Chat admits.</p><p>“Nonsense! You're on vacation when you're here!”</p><p>“Hehe, can I help with anything?” Chat asks watching the baker work.</p><p>“If you wanna finish up the rest of these I can get started on some turnovers next.” he says showing Chat how to frost the cinnamon rolls with a large whisk and a bowl of sweet gooey frosting.</p><p>“When you're done those three pans let me know and I'll pop them in the fridge for a few minutes to set up.” Tom says leaving the room to check on the customers his wife is talking to out front. Chat dips the whisk into the frosting and drizzles it over the warm pastries. The frosting oozes over everything leaving whatever it touches in a sticky sweet mess. This also included Chat when he somehow manages to get icing all over his hand.</p><p>Chat takes a moment to look around the room he's in. Pans and baking moulds hang from the walls around him. To his right is an industrial sized fridge, and behind him are 3 convection ovens bigger than he has ever seen in his life. He wonders how they were moved into the bakery, or if the bakery was built around them.</p><p>“How's it going?” Tom asks entering the bakery.</p><p>“Good, I think,” Chats says waving the whisk over the rest of the cinnamon buns.</p><p>“Looks fine to me!” he says, picking up the first and second pan, sliding them into the fridge as Chat finished the last batch. Tom helps Chat get cleaned up in the sink, and wraps his injured hand in a plastic bag to keep it clean, before they start to work on some croissants. Which is what he's doing when Marinette finds him.</p><p>“Having fun?” she asks watching the blond roll up the pastry triangles and curve them into a crescent shape.</p><p>“I am!” he says, still working on his first pan, while her father finished off his 3rd.</p><p>“Did you eat yet?” she asks, stepping next to him and curling the last few as he rolls them up.</p><p>“Not yet. Been learning how to make stuff.” he says, picking up the butter brush and brushing the tops of his creations ensuring a beautiful golden crust once they come out of the oven.</p><p>“He's a decent little worker. Might hire him if he ever needs a job.” Tom says picking up the pan and sliding it in the oven with the others.</p><p>“I won't let you down sir!” Chat says saluting.</p><p>“He's just here for the leftovers.” Marinette teases.</p><p>“Shhh!” he hisses at Marinette who just laughs.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with that. You two go get some breakfast.” he says clapping the flour off his hands before heading back to the store front.</p><p>“What did you two make?” Marinette asks as Chat follows her back up to the house kitchen.</p><p>“I helped ice some cinnamon rolls and just kinda fetched things while your father mixed everything together and did all the hard stuff.” he explains.</p><p>“We'll nonetheless, you helped, and when your hand is better you can help with all the rest too. What do you want for breakfast?” she asks, pulling open the fridge door.</p><p>“Surprise me.” he says standing next to her looking in.</p><p>“French toast?”</p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p>...</p><p>“Chat?” Marinette asks looking at the masked superhero sitting across from her at the table. “are you alright?”</p><p>“I am so happy right now!” he purrs, savouring the flavor. He's eaten more 'not healthy food' since he's been here, he's not sure how he is going to be able to go back to plain yogourt and steamed vegetables.</p><p>“I think you have a sweet tooth.” Marinette grins watching him practically bounce in his chair.</p><p>“It's a good way to die,” he says taking another bite, syrup stringing everywhere.</p><p>“Do you want to help me make pizza for supper tonight?” she asks, taking another bite of her breakfast.</p><p>“Is pizza hard to make?” he asks, taking another bite.</p><p>“It's pretty easy... are you in pain?” Marinette asks, noticing that he's holding his right arm against his stomach since he came up from the bakery.</p><p>“It hurts a little,” he admits. “I didn't use it though.”</p><p>“That doesn't matter, say something next time. There is no need for you to hurt like that.” Marinette says fetching the bottle of ibuprofen from on top of the fridge and shaking out two into his hand. He swallows them with a half a glass of milk.</p><p>“I'm not used to asking for things,” he admits putting the glass down.<br/>
Or rather not getting what I ask for, so I just gave up. He thinks.</p><p>“It's alright to ask for help,” she reminds him. Putting the bottle back on the fridge then pulling the cold bag from the top of the fridge and setting it next to his plate. Her mother's words come back to her as she takes her seat again. The itch to ask has only grown since he arrived four days again. His words, his demeanor, everything Chat Noir has been the entire time he’s been here is nothing like she knows as Ladybug. </p><p>“I know it is, I just.. Thank you.” he says resting his hand on it.</p><p>“I'm not supposed to ask,” she blurts out before she can stop herself.</p><p>“What?” he asks confused.</p><p>“Mom told me not to ask you about what happened, so I'm not going too.” she says eyes fixed on her plate.</p><p>“But I want you to know, if you ever want to talk about what happened. Or anything else. I'll listen okay? Because you're my friend.” Marinette tells him. There is silence for a minute before she finally looks up at him. Chat is sitting there unable to even see the table in front of him because of the tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset,”. She says instantly regretting her actions. </p><p>He shakes his head,“Thank you,” he says. Marinette can't help herself moving around the table and wraps him in a hug. She's kind of surprised at his strong grip as he holds on with only one arm. She reassures him as she rubs his back. It's a while before he finally moves to let her go. She wipes at his cheeks, careful of his still yellow and black eye.</p><p>“I think you and your family are the best people I've ever met in my life,” he says turning back to his breakfast as she pulls her plate over to sit next to him.</p><p>“I think that's an exaggeration.” Marinette says pouring more maple syrup on his plate.</p><p>“Well you are to me.” he says with a smile.</p><p>......</p><p>They clean up the dishes and head to Marinette's room to play video games for the rest of the day. Alya invites Marinette over for supper at her house but she makes an excuse that she needed in the bakery for a big order tomorrow.</p><p>Chat takes the lead on Mario Kart while Marinette is on the phone by pulling her controller out of the console. He grins like a cheshire cat when she hangs up the phone and chews him out for being a cheater. Which he counters with only being able to use one hand to play, and not his dominant hand at that. The next 3 races are between him, her and her father when he comes up to see what all the commotion is about and beats them both with one hand behind his back because he's ambidextrous to start with.</p><p>“Hahahaha! I can't breath!” Chat gasps holding his sides. Tom holds up his arms in victory as Marinette holds her head in embarrassment.</p><p>“Papa, no, please!” Marinette begs as he sings 'we are the champions'. Chat joins in waving his hands in the air to the rhythm ignoring the fact that he lost as well.</p><p>“You’re both nuts.” she says rolling her eyes with a smile. Chat ring beeps and everyone stops to look at it.</p><p>“Is that normal?” Tom asks looking at the ring.</p><p>“I think I was transformed too long. The mask and ears are going to vanish soon.” he says watching the second beep start much sooner than it normally does.</p><p>“I made you a mask and put it with your clothes the other day. It should still be there.” Marinette reminds him.</p><p>“Thanks. I'll be right back,” he says leaving the bedroom swiftly.</p><p>“It must be hard for him not being able to tell us who he is, and live here at the same time.” Tom says after Chat has left. “I think he feels guilty about it.”</p><p>“It's not his fault though.” Marinette replies knowing how Chat probably feels about keeping a secret identity.</p><p>“I know it's not, but even when things aren't your fault you still feel guilty.” her father explains. “He seems a lot happier today though.”</p><p>“I think he's had a good day. He seems to feel better, even if his hand still hurts a lot.” Marinette says flipping through the road selections of the game.</p><p>“It was pretty bad. I really wanted to take him to the hospital for a check up and stronger medicine to make sure everything was alright, but I knew he wouldn't go. You could have probably sewn him up better then me,” her father says.</p><p>“No I couldn't do something like that!” Marinette says unable to imagine sewing anything but fabric! Let alone human flesh.</p><p>“You would be surprised what you can do when you need to help someone.” Tom tells her. She thinks about it remembering the time she finally decided to be Ladybug to save her friend Alya.</p><p>“Do you think he's going to be okay?” Marinette asks.</p><p>“I don't know sweetie but we're gonna do all we can for him.” he tells his daughter.</p><p>“Okay,” Marinette answers softly.</p><p>“What did you want for supper?” Tom asks.</p><p>“I was going to show Chat how to make Pizza. He really likes to help around the house. I think it makes him feel less guilty for staying here... I also don't think he knows much anyway. I mean like the basics. Cleaning, cooking. Things like that.” she explains.</p><p>“I think so too. He might be a bit embarrassed to ask how things are done. When you get to a certain age and everyone your age knows how to do something and you don't, it's embarrassing.” Tom informs her.</p><p>“Ya, I just keep showing him how to do things. It feels like he wants to try but he's afraid to even ask.” Marinette says remembering making omelettes and how he asked how to do just about everything.</p><p>“Just keep offering him opportunities and instructions when needed. When he's more comfortable he will start to ask on his own.” Tom says turning back to the game as they wait for player 3 to return.</p><p>....</p><p>His ring beeps again. That makes 3 in the last 2 minutes. Plagg had told him the ring would go off like normal when he was about to transform back but didn't mention the allotted time to be so much shorter. He hurries over to his bag and starts to dig through it for the mask. The ring beeps again when he pulls it out and slips it over his head.</p><p>“Whiskers down,” he says watching as a flicker of green light turns into the little black quamie that flops exhausted down on the couch.</p><p>“Sorry Plagg, I lost track of time.” Adrian says looking at the clock on the wall mentally counting the hours.</p><p>“I need cheese.” Plagg whines looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“There might be something in the fridge,” Adrian says picking up the little kwami and taking him over to it. He opens up the door checking inside. He does remember there being some shredded cheese for the pizza, but doesn't want to use it all.</p><p>“You need to find me something other than sweets! I'm going to get cavities.” he whines picking up a slice of cheesecake and taking a bite.</p><p>“Can a magical creature even get cavities?” Adrian asks. Plagg shrugs, licking his paws and picking up a second slice.</p><p>“It's not like I can just go out and go shopping for you at the moment, or I would.” Adrian says guiltily watching him eat his fill.</p><p>“I'm just bugging ya kid, this is fine.” Plagg says feeling guilty for whining. Adrian doesn't say anything.</p><p>“Hey, this isn't your fault kid. Listen we're gonna get this sorted and it's going to be alright. Why don't you go back upstairs and show them how good you really are at video games? I'm sure you and Marinette can beat that old man if you work together.” Plagg says finishing off the slice.</p><p>“They are both way better than me,” Adrian sighs.</p><p>“That's cause you never had the chance to play against anyone else. Come on, let's go get some practice in.” Plagg says stretching before flying up to sit on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>“Don't you need to rest a little longer?” Adrian asks.</p><p>“I'm good, just got hungry.”</p><p>“Thanks Plagg, whiskers up.” Chat shuts the fridge door and pulls off the fabric mask stuffing it into the side pocket of his backpack so he knows where it is faster next time he needs it.</p><p>Chat walks back up the steps unaware of the shadow hiding behind the door to the bakery.<br/>
......</p><p>“Did I miss anything?” Chat asks climbing up into Marinette's room.</p><p>“Nope, just trying to decide what track to beat you two on next.” Tom grins.</p><p>“Doesn't matter, we won't go down without a fight!” Chat says triumphantly picking up his controller again.</p><p>Halfway through their last lap around the track Marinette is trying desperately to pry her father's hands off the controller while Chat does his best to try and keep his Princess Peach on the road while dogging red shells.</p><p>“BLUE SHELL! YES!” Chat cries setting the newly acquired blue shell of death flying.</p><p>“Get him!” Marinette giggles as her father struggles to throw her off his arm.</p><p>“NEVER!” the older man says activating the power star he's been saving since his second lap.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Chat cries in disbelief as he watches the blue shell of death do nothing to the first place driver.</p><p>“Mwaahahaha!!” Tom laughs evilly as his Bowser crossing the finish line.</p><p>“I can't believe this!” Marinette says falling over onto the floor in defeat.</p><p>“You both need more practice if you wanna beat this old man.” Tom grins in triumph.</p><p>“Okay, that was pretty slick,” Chat says grinning ear to ear.</p><p>“Alright I think that's enough for me today,” the baker says pushing himself to his feet. “And if you want to make pizza you better get on it.”</p><p>“Be down in a bit,” Marinette calls after him.</p><p>“That was fun.” Chat says.</p><p>“Dad was always a gamer. Everything I know I learned from him.”</p><p>“That's pretty cool,” Chat wonders what his father has ever taught him other than to work and fake smiles.</p><p>“Better start supper,” she says heading for the steps, Chat close behind.</p><p>“You cook a lot at home.” a statement more than a question.</p><p>“It's fun, and when mama and papa have long days in the bakery I try and make them dinner. When you cook all day you don't want to do it when you get home.” she explains.</p><p>“Makes sense,” Chat says.</p><p>“Where's Mama?” Marinette asks looking around the living room.</p><p>“I just got a text from her saying she went to the store,” Tom says.</p><p>“Okay, come on Chat.” Marinette says pulling him to the kitchen.</p><p>Chat is sprinkling the cheese on two pizzas when Sabine comes through the door.</p><p>“What are you making?” she asks, pulling off her boots.</p><p>“Pizza!” Chat says reaching for the pepperonis next.</p><p>“Don't forget the pineapple on mine!” Tom reminds them once again. Marinette makes a gagging motion with her finger and Chat has to hold back a laugh.</p><p>“What did you get at the store?” Marinette asks her mother.</p><p>“I thought some ice-cream would be good for later,” she says opening the fridge and putting things away from the bag in her hand.</p><p>“Sounds good to me!” Marinette says making little flower shapes on her pizza with olives and cherry tomatoes. Chat is decorating one section of pizza with happy faces made of mushrooms noses, red peppers smiles and pepperoni eyes.</p><p>Both pizzas are put in the oven and timer set for 17min as per online cooking directions.</p><p>“Try this Chat,” Tom says, putting a slice of Hawaiian on Chats plate next to his other slice of pizza.</p><p>“Don't do it Chat, you will regret it,” Marinette warns.</p><p>“Don't be silly, he has to make his own choice about this. He just needs to choose right is all.” Sabine grins watching the emotional dilemma unfold on the blonds face.</p><p>Chat takes a bite of the slice and everyone is silent watching him chew.</p><p>“It's good!” he says.</p><p>“You have chosen poorly,” Sabine says with a shake of her head.</p><p>“We've lost another to the dark side,” Mainette says, wiping a fake tear from her eye.</p><p>“Oh go away you two! I knew he would love it!” Tom grins happily.<br/>
.....</p><p>Dishes done, and leftover pizza put away. Movie of the evening watched, conversations had. Marinette has gone to her room for the night, Chat is sitting on the couch on Tom's laptop surfing Tubetube videos on food, music, and sports bloopers. Tom himself has already turned in for the night. Next to Chat Noir is the ever reliable cold bag that has just come out of the freezer he's resting his cut hand on in an attempt to take the itching down from insanity levels.</p><p>Sabine comes out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. She sets a hand on Chat shoulder gently and leans in speaking softly.</p><p>“I bought you something for when you need it. It's in the bottom of the fridge. Goodnight.” she says patting him on the head and goes to bed.</p><p>“You didn't have to get me anything.” he says watching her leave with a wave goodnight. He turns back to the screen but curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to the fridge and opens the crisper. There in the bottom next to the lettuce is half a wheel of cheese. It's not Camembert but close. Chat feels his heart jump in his throat realizing she must have heard the conversation earlier between Plagg and him.</p><p>“Whiskers down!” Adrian says in a whisper.</p><p>“Hey kid. That looks good!” Plagg says zeroing in on the cheese in seconds.</p><p>“PLAGG!! We have a problem!!” Adrian hisses at him.</p><p>“What?!” he asks, mouth full.</p><p>“Spit that out right now! You can't have that!” Adrian orders seeing already 3 bites in the wheel.</p><p>“But -ts cheezz!!” he says, mouth full.</p><p>“She just said, 'I got you something, it's in the fridge for when you need it'! I think Marinette's mom heard us talk earlier when you were hungry!” Adrian explains in a panic.</p><p>“That's really nice of her,” Plagg says, licking his lips.</p><p>“PLAGG! This means she knows! She knows about you!!” he hisses frantically.</p><p>“Okay, calm down. First things first. She didn't hear your name, or see your face, so your secret identity is safe. Second, she may have heard us talking but she didn't see me. I don't think she is going to tell anyone about me. I mean what would she say? She heard Chat noir talking to a gremlin in the fridge about how much he wanted cheese? Really? She hasn't talked directly to me, and she hasn't directly told you that she knows about me. She knows there is something or someone associated with you that likes cheese, and has to do with you being a superhero but that's it. This isn't my first rodeo kid.” Plagg reassures him.</p><p>“But isn't that a no no?” Adrian asks, picking up the now full quamie, closing the fridge quietly.</p><p>“Like I said, as long as she doesn't directly say anything to you or me about it, it's alright. Loop holes. She plays dumb, we play dumb and we all keep dancing.” he says with a yawn. “Just this once, it's okay.”</p><p>“As long as you're sure.” Adrian says sitting back on the couch, feeling a little more than dangerous walking around without a mask on.</p><p>“I am. Aren't you going out in a bit anyway to pick up your new phone?” Plagg asks sitting next to him on a pillow. Adrian pulls out the mask from his bag slipping it on.</p><p>“Ya, Marinette knows. I'm going to head out in about half an hour.” Adrian tells Plagg.</p><p>“I'll take a little nap till then. Wake me when it's time.” he says stretching out and falling asleep almost instantly.</p><p>Adrian feels a wave of guilt watching his friend sleep. He's been transformed nearly the entire time he's been here allowing his quamie only a few moments to eat and rest before transforming again. He really needs to get more used to wearing the fabric mask Marinette made him. Adrian pulls the corner of the blanket up over Plagg and tucks him in before going back to watching cooking videos online.</p><p>....</p><p>*knock Knock*</p><p>The window opens and Chat slides into the room from the dark.</p><p>“Thanks,” Chat says before holding out a brown paper bag to Max.</p><p>“What's this?” Max asks, taking the bag from Chat.</p><p>“Well you are doing me a favour, and if you don't want payment I still want to repay you somehow. So here. Not sure if you're big on sweets though.”</p><p>“I don't normally eat stuff like this, but I think I can make an exception just this once. Thank you!” Max says eyes growing wide when he peers inside the bag at the half dozen sugared and frosted bakery goods. He sets the bag to the side and picks up a white phone on the table top next to the computer.</p><p>“Here it is!” Max says holding up the phone for Chat to see.</p><p>“Wow, thank you so much!”</p><p>“I need your card to do some programming. Don't worry I won't look at your original number or information.” Max says pulling the back off the phone and plugging it into his laptop.</p><p>“I would appreciate that.” Chat says sitting in another computer chair watching.</p><p>“I also added a second card to it.” Max says as he types lines of code Chat can't understand.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well you said you wanted this for both your superhero life and regular life right? Well, I added another number to the phone. I did some digging and got an unclaimed phone number. So you can send and receive calls on either number.” Max informs him.</p><p>“You can do that? Is that legal?” Chat asks, astonished.</p><p>“If it's coding I can do anything! And don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer too. ” Max grins, the light from the screen reflecting in his glasses.</p><p>“I think you are the smartest person I have ever met.” Chat nods.</p><p>“Thank you! Alright here, I'll talk you through what you need to do.” Max says after some loading screen finishes on the laptop. He unplugs the phone and hands it to Chat. The phone is white and looks like last year's model.</p><p>“Yes, now we're gonna put in your fake name, your superhero name, your alias, whatever you wanna call it. Make sure you like it because if you wanna change it we have to go through this again.” he warns.</p><p>“Oh god, don't put pressure on me like that!” Chat laughs nervously.</p><p>“Hehehe.” Max chuckles.</p><p>“I guess I'll just go with Chat Noir... shouldn't need it for anything more than once in a while anyway.” he says typing in the name.</p><p>“It's asking me for a number. Do I put in my original?” Chat asks.</p><p>“No, I got that new number here,” Max says turning the laptop screen so Chat can see better.</p><p>Chat types in the number. The screen changes to a white square and the text reads, 'scan fingerprint'.</p><p>“It's fingerprint locked?” Chat asks.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“I can't get my gloves off without transforming.” he tells max.</p><p>“Oh, right. I didn't know that. And you probably won't have time to stop and do that in a fight anyway... alright give it to me a second.” he says taking the phone again and plugging it back in. His finger flying over the keyboard. Chat sits there looking around the cluttered bedroom. Computer parts piled in one corner, while a shelf of robots hangs over the bed. Next to the keyboard Max is typing on is a bowl full of computer chips and parts. </p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Chat asks while watching him work.</p><p>“Just a little reprogramming the security codes.... alright. So here, hold this up to your eye and let it scan that.” Max says holding the phone up to Chats face.</p><p>“Scan my eye?” Chat asks looking at his reflection in the screen.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“I feel so James Bond right now,” Chat says holding up the camera to his eye watching his image. It flickers taking a picture of his double green eyes with black slit irises. The phone asks to confirm identity and Chat clicks yes. There is a pleasant little chime as the phone goes to it's new main screen. Max has already taken the liberty to download a few apps and games already.</p><p>“I suppose I should also change the access for your secret identity to your eye too... no wait, your eyes would be normal when not transformed anyway right?” Max asks, going over what information he does know about the superhero next to him.</p><p>“Right.” Chat Noir confirms. </p><p>“So do you wanna leave your main ID as a fingerprint?” Max asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think that would be best for the situation I'm in right now.” Chat thinks. He's usually texting or talking. He doesn't feel much like screen time with anyone at the moment.</p><p>“Alright, now that that's fixed we're almost finished. You're on your phone as Chat Noir right now, so to switch to your original ID just make a call like you normally would.” Max tells him.</p><p>“Just like, call someone?” Chat asks, not understanding.</p><p>“I hid the access to the other ID, so if someone found the phone they would have no way of knowing there is another identity on there. That is if they can get past either the eye scan or the fingerprint. So to switch to your secret identity call your secret number and add 001 to the end. And when you want to switch from Chat to you, dial your normal number and add 002 to the end. You can try it right now, but it will ask you for your fingerprint, so you can do that later when you're at home. Also I would recommend having different backgrounds, text colors, and sounds for both you and your secret identity so you don't get confused as to who you are when you are talking to someone.” Max tells him going over a mental list of important things.</p><p>“Wow! This is amazing! It's more than I could have hoped for! Thank you so much!” Chat says scanning through the apps and games. His Chat Noir's contacts list is empty. He will need to put in code names for people.</p><p>“It's what I do! Next time bring me a real challenge!” he taunts.</p><p>“Haha! Maybe I will!” Chat promises.</p><p>“Chat Noir, before you go, can I ask you something?” Max says, suddenly changing the tone of the conversation.</p><p>“Sure go ahead,”</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks, pushing his glasses up his nose as he types away on his laptop.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Chat asks, feeling his stomach sink.</p><p>“You said you threw your phone away because you were being followed. Why? Why was someone following you? Did you do something?” Max asks, not turning from his computer screen.</p><p>“I can't talk about that, I'm sorry.” Chat says.</p><p>“No, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business, I overstep my boundaries. I'm sorry.” Max apologizes turning to him holding up his hands.</p><p>“It's alright, I mean it's not everyday a superhero comes asking for a favor in the middle of the night.” Chat grins trying to change the mood.</p><p>“My offer still stands. You need any tech done, you come to me alright? I'll get you set up! But text first. You scared the life out of me last night.” Max laughs.</p><p>“Fair enough! Thanks again! Oh wait! Can I get your number?”</p><p>“Of course!” Max says giving him his number.</p><p>“Your nickname is Tech Support.” Chat tells him. Max laughs.</p><p>Chat leaves with a wave out the window. Max waves till he's out of sight before shutting the blinds and going back to his laptop. A few clicks later and the webcam sitting quietly on the table plays back the conversation he just had.</p><p>“-was someone following you? Did you do something?” he hears himself ask. Max pauses and zooms in on Chat. He watches as the cats green eyes narrow, darting around the room, ears lay back against his head. Faint color of sickly yellow and black visible under the edge of his mask.</p><p>“I can't talk about that, I'm sorry.” Chat answers. As soon as Max starts to turn around, Chat's demeanor snaps back to the happy Black Cat.</p><p>“He appears frightened.” his AI says blinking to life on the shelf next to him.</p><p>“Yes, but what could frighten a superhero?”<br/>
...............</p><p>
Sorry this took so long to post... life has thrown me a curve ball I'm not sure how to handle and its taking some time to get things in order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thursday, Nightmares and teasing chrushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a nice day at the bakery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday</p><p>.......</p><p>Chat once again finds himself down in the bakery early the next morning.</p><p>The ding of the oven timer brings Tom from the front of the shop to remove the Macaroon shells from the oven. He slides them onto the standing cooling wrack and picks up one of the 4 pans of cinnamon buns Chat has finished, sliding it into the oven and closing the door. He picks up an arm load of cupcake boxes and goes back to the front of the store.</p><p>Chat flicks his hand extending his claws and slicing the long log of rolled dough, cinnamon, and sugar into perfect sized portions. In all his time as a superhero he never would have thought the day would come where he would use his powers for pastries.</p><p>“You're getting better at this,” Sabine says, coming out back to check on him.</p><p>“Superhero, and cinnamon roll slicer. I'll add it to my resume. Can I use you as a reference?” Chat grins moving the slices to the baking sheet he just oiled.</p><p>“I'll put in a good word for you.” she says with a wink picking up a tray of crescent rolls and going back out to fill the quickly emptying display cases.</p><p>Tikki watches as Chat Noir turns back to his work and slips away up the steps to Marinette's room.</p><p>“Chat seems to be having fun.” she says flying over to land on Marinette's pillow.</p><p>“That's good.” Marinette answers rolling over to face her quamie. Still not completely awake.</p><p>“He's using his super powers to cut cinnamon rolls. It's kinda funny.” Tikki giggles.</p><p>“Hehe, well they can be hard to handle when you only have one hand.” she says stretching. “I suppose it's time to go feed him,” Marinette says sitting up.</p><p>“It's kinda like taking care of a real cat. Having him around. Hehehe! At least he doesn't need a litter box.” Tikki says and they both laugh. Marinette pulls on some clothes and goes down the steps surprised to find Chat is already in the kitchen looking in the fridge. He's back to just his mask and ears. He's also wearing her father's clothes she altered.</p><p>The brown shirt's neck overly large on him, exposing a good section of his neck and shoulder. The sweat pants at least no longer drag behind him by a foot when he walks. Still overly baggy and could be narrowed down a bit. His bare feet are stuffed into blue slippers that are a few sizes too big.<br/>
She pauses just watching him. This being the first time she's seen him help himself to food since he arrived.</p><p>“Morning! Do you want some toast?” he asks when he spots her.</p><p>“Sure.” she says moving to stand next to him. He's got the toaster, bread and jam already on the counter top.</p><p>“Sleep well?” she asks, watching him push the toaster button down.</p><p>“I did, you?”</p><p>“I dreamed of homework and the return of 80's shoulder pads. But like really bad ones. They were this wide, and you couldn't get through doorways, and it was just, really, really bad.” Marinette says holding out her hands to show him the size of the outdated fashion accessories.</p><p>“That sounds more funny than scary.” he grins, picking an apple from the fruit basket and taking a bite. Opening the top of the fridge he pulls out an ice pack and wraps it in a clean dish towel before wrapping it around his bandaged hand to help the itching.</p><p>“It was just really strange. What's the strangest thing you've dreamed of?” she asks, taking a seat at the table.</p><p>“Hmm,” he hums to himself taking another bite and mulling over the question in his head.</p><p>“I don't really remember the random ones. I remember the nightmares easily enough thought.” he says.</p><p>“Care to share?” she asks. Chat pauses for a moment silently thinking it over.</p><p>“You don't have to,” she says, realizing she's prying again.</p><p>“There was one. Pretty recent. I was in my room, and suddenly there were cage bars over the windows and doors, and I couldn't get out. Then there were more and more, and they just kept getting closer, and the space I was in just kept getting smaller and smaller. I couldn't get out. And I was screaming for help but no one came.” Chat says remembering the events with the Acuma Sandboy.</p><p>“That sounds like a nightmare if I ever heard one.” she says imagining the fear of shrinking cages with no way out.</p><p>“And you? I told you one of mine,” he says putting jam on the toast and handing the plate to Marinette.</p><p>“We'll there is this guy I like...” Marinette says taking a bite of her toast.</p><p>“OH!! Do tell princess!” Chat asks, suddenly very interested in her story.</p><p>“ANYWAY! I had a nightmare where he was turned into a .. zombie.. and he wanted to eat me. And no matter where I ran or how far I went he was always right behind me. And he kept saying mean things. Like how he hated me, and how useless I was, how I was stupid for thinking anyone would like me, stuff like that.” she explains.</p><p>“That doesn't sound pleasant at all.” Chat says thinking of how he feels when his father doesn't approve of his actions, or just over all doesn't respect him as a human being.</p><p>“Then I had to see him the next day! Ahh! It was so awkward!” she groans.</p><p>“Ya... SO!! What's his name?” Chat grins changing the subject to something he's now very interested in.</p><p>“None of your business kitty!” she says turning in her chair away from him and back to her toast.</p><p>“Come on! I promise I won't tell anyone!” he says sitting across from her with his breakfast.</p><p>“No kitty.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“How about I tell Ladybug you talk about her in your sleep.” she counters.</p><p>“... you wouldn't...” he says going pale.</p><p>“Wouldn't I? I think it was really funny. You were doing duck lips, and saying things like-”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I don't want to know!” he says covering his ears.</p><p>“You don't want to know what you say in your sleep?” she laughs getting up to pour them both a glass of juice.</p><p>“Oh princess, if you knew half the stuff that goes through my head you'd run for the hills.” he says taking the offered glass from her. He pops a couple of pain pills in his mouth washing them down.</p><p>“Pervert!” she accuses.</p><p>“What? Wait no!! Not like that kinda stuff! Well I mean, I ... Just don't tell her! And don’t believe whatever it was I said! Oh god! Don't listen to me! Ahh! This is a real nightmare! Marinette! I'm so embarrassed!” he wines putting his head on the table and covering it with his hand.</p><p>Marinette laughs at his anguish.</p><p>“Fine, you don't ask, and I won't tell.” she says.</p><p>“Deal!” Chat agrees thinking he's got the better end of the bargain. They finish their light breakfast in comfortable silence.</p><p>“What are you doing today?” Chat asks after downing the rest of his juice in one go.</p><p>“Julika, Rose and Alya want me to hang out with them today. Might have a few others show up too,” Marinette tells him putting her dish in the sink.</p><p>“You're pretty popular Marinette.” Chat says folding his last piece of toast in half, devouring it in a few bits.</p><p>“I don't think I'm that popular. What about you? With your personality I bet you're the most popular in your class!” she tells him. Chat just shrugs.</p><p>“I don't really think of popularity like that. I don't think it's all it's cracked up to be.” he tells her. His own personal experience with the media and paparazzi coming to mind. Part of him wonders how many friends he would have if he wasn’t famous. </p><p>“Going to help mama and papa in the bakery all day? You can use my laptop if you want to go online.” she offers.</p><p>“Thanks but I'm good. I got my new phone now if I want to look something up. Could I bother you for the wifi password?” he asks.</p><p>“Ya, it's 'the bakery' and the password is where we keep the dishes.”</p><p>“So the password is in the cupboard?” he asks looking at the cupboards above the sink.</p><p>“No the password IS 'WhereWeKeepTheDishes'.” Marionette explains.</p><p>“Oh!! That's kinda clever!” Chat says giving her a golf clap.</p><p>“Do you want me to bring you anything?” she asks heading for the steps to her room.</p><p>“Nope, but thanks for offering.” he calls after her. He listens to the door shut behind her thinking of his friends he hasn't even spoken to in almost a week. Chat finishes his toast and put another slice in the toaster before eyeing up the sliced ham and cheese on the second shelf of the fridge.</p><p>She's back a few minutes later pulling on her boots and jacket before heading out the door.</p><p>Chat goes over to his bag and pulls out his new phone turning it over in his hands. He isn't ready to even look at the text messages he knows are waiting on it from Natalie. He puts it back in the side pocket and goes back down to the bakery when his sandwich is done.</p><p>.....</p><p>After a few more hours of cutting, folding, sprinkling, and buttering (and a bandage change) Chat wanders back up the steps to the main house again. Collapsing on the couch and snuggling in. It's not long before his breathing evens out and he drifts off with images of strawberry tarts behind his eyelids.</p><p>…</p><p>Once again Chat finds himself being shaken awake for supper. This time it's spaghetti and meatballs. Marinette is back from her outing with friends with stories and jokes. She also has some pants and a few shirts for him, courtesy of one of Tom's friends son's who outgrew them last year. They had been offered to Marinette as material for her sewing, and she had given them to Chat Noir as they were almost the perfect size for him.</p><p>The bake shop has sold out right to the wall, and they all celebrate with ice-cream sundaes. A small argument broke out whether ice-cream would be considered a soup or a sauce once melted that had ended with Sabine threatening to put hot sauce on everything and making them eat it.</p><p>“So how are you feeling?” Plagg asks sitting next to him on the couch. He's in his new second hand track pants cut off at the knee. As well as a purple shirt with a slice of pizza on it. It's a little before midnight and everyone had gone to bed.</p><p>“It's scary how easily I could get used to living like this.” Adrian says laying on the couch, phone in hand. He hasn't activated his Adrian ID sections yet, so he doesn't know what texts are waiting for him. It's something he's decided to deal with tomorrow. He flips through random videos on YouTube under a new account he created a few minutes before, adding cooking videos and standup comedy to his list to watch later.</p><p>“You've gotten quite the little routine down. Bake shop, breakfast with Marinette, nap till supper, socialize with family, then bed. A lot simpler than back home.” Plagg says next to his head.</p><p>“It feels nice.” Adrian says adding a music list to his account and favoring every Jagged Stone song he can find.</p><p>“How long before you think you'll be bored of it?” the quamie asks.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well honestly, you hardly even leave the house, unless it's to use your phone or get a new one. You've been here more than you have your old room.” Plagg tells him. Adrian flips through the random channels subscribing to a few here and there. The light from his phone the only glow in the room.</p><p>“It's different here. I can just get up and walk out the door at any time and no one would stop me. Just having the option to leave when I want, makes hiding here more a pleasure then a pain... I don't feel lonely here either. There is always noise, or someone to talk to, or something to do.” Adrian explains as best he can. All his worldly possessions in an old back park at the end of the couch, and the phone in his hand. At the moment he never felt more free. Thinking over the items in his room, there isn't a thing he would trade being here for.</p><p>“It is a lot different.” Plagg says.</p><p>“I don't know what I would do without you this week.” he says.</p><p>“You don't have to keep thanking me kid. We're a team after all.” Plagg says yawning. “You gonna put the mask and ears on for the night?”</p><p>“No, I should be good with this.” he says motioning to his fabric mask. “You know. Just because I don't want to go out right now, doesn't mean you can't.” Adrian tells him.</p><p>“Hmm, might step out for a bit then and let the Masters know you've changed locations for a while.” Plagg answers watching Adrian web surf.</p><p>“That might be a good idea actually. In case something happens.” Adrian agrees.</p><p>They stay like that for a while longer before Adrian turns off his phone, setting it on the coffee table before pulling the blanket up over his head and closing his eyes. Plagg makes sure he's sleeping before flying over Marinette's bedroom door and phasing through.<br/>
....</p><p>“Tikki! Tikki!! Where are you?” Plagg hisses flicking into Marinette's room.</p><p>“TIKKI!!” he hisses floating around.</p><p>“Shhh!” the other quamie answers him zipping out of her new hiding place</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>“Where is Chat Noir?” Tikki asks.</p><p>“Sleeping, where else.”</p><p>“Come here,” she motions for Plagg to follow her out onto the deck away from the sleeping Marinette.</p><p>“What happened?” Tikki asks.</p><p>“Not completely sure. I wasn't there to see it. Kid came back to his room, all banged up and bleeding pretty bad.” Plagg tells her.</p><p>“Did his father really hit him?”</p><p>“Yes,” Plagg nods sadly.</p><p>“Oh Plagg, I'm so sorry.” Tikki says giving him a hug.</p><p>“It was just luck Marinette's mom found him when she did.”</p><p>“How is he doing?” she asks.</p><p>“Better. I want him to stay here a bit longer. He feels safe here.”</p><p>“Shouldn't be too much of a problem. Marinette is already bound and determined to be his new best friend.” Tikki giggles.</p><p>“He needs one. And a safe place too. Alright, I better tell the master what's happened.” Plagg says.</p><p>“You want me to go?” Tikki offers.</p><p>“Na, I got some other stuff to talk about. Better to get it over with. Later sugar cube.” Plagg says flying off into the night.</p><p>...</p><p>“And that's where we are right now.” Plagg says exhausted. He reaches over and picks up another slice of cheese shoving it in his face.</p><p>“I did not realize that the situation with Adrian's home life was this bad.” the old man says stroking his beard. Wayzz next to him.</p><p>“Out of 2.2 million people in Paris, I can't believe he ended up at Ladybug's house!” Plagg whines.</p><p> </p><p>“How is keeping his and Ladybug's identity hidden from one another?” Fu asks.</p><p>“Easy as pie. This isn't the first time the chosen have been under the same roof for an extended period of time. At least they aren't brothers and sisters, with a crush on their superhero forms... god that was a nightmare!” Plagg reminds him.</p><p>“Still, it would be best to separate them to be safe.” Fu says.</p><p>“No.” Plagg says.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because of her parents. Adrian has had more parental love and kindness in 5 days then he's got for his own father in almost a year. He's finally starting to grow and heal, I'm not going to drag him out onto the street into the cold to be hunted down like an animal by that sad excuse for a human being!” Plagg defends. Fu regards the little quamie for a moment thinking it over.</p><p>“Very well. If this is what you feel is best at the moment I will trust your judgment.” Fu says.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>“What did the master say?” Adrian mutters when Plagg crawls into his hood a little later. His cold paws having pulled Adrian from his sleep.</p><p>“He said it's okay to stay here.” Plagg says with a yawn. Adrian feels himself smile before falling back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know his name is spelled wrong, but I think I'm going to keep it that way.</p><p>Nothing fancy happens here. There is going to be a lot of just nice quite days like this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Communications failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Communications failed, pretty blue dress</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday first week<br/>......</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p>“Okay.” Chat says pressing his finger to the screen. It blinks and there is his phone. Not identical to his other one, but pretty close. Even most of the apps and games too.</p><p>It's late afternoon, the bakery closed for the day. Marinette has gone out to spend time with her friends. Chat had been madly jealous watching her go without him but did his best not to let it show. Her parents were up in front of the tv spending some quality time together after a long day in the bake shop. Chat had helped out as much as his hand would allow, but still the lion's share of filling tarts, rolling cinnamon bun logs, and proofing pastries had gone to them. Once the last customer had left and the door locked he could hear both of them sigh in relief. After helping clean up and a bite to eat he had excused himself back down to the bakeshop for some privacy as he once again tries to talk to people he doesn't want to talk too.</p><p>He turns on the phone and puts in his Adrian ID praying Max is as good as he says he is. The phone starts to ping indicating new messages and missed calls.</p><p>7 messages from Nino, 2 from Alya, and 2 from Natalie.</p><p>Nino: So is ur dad letting u come with us sledding?<br/>Nino:Hey haven't heard from u in a while, howz it going?<br/>Nino: Adrain, u there man?<br/>Nino:I see ur bodyguard here but I don't see u.<br/>Nino:The big hill got iced. Can't use it :'(<br/>Nino: haven't heard from u in a bit, everything ok?<br/>Nino: Did u lose ur phone?</p><p>“Your next on my call list man, just give me a little more time.” Adrian says reading his friends texts over again.</p><p>Alya: Me and Marinette are heading to the mall later if you wanna tag along. The hill got iced so sledding was a bust.<br/>Alya: Nino said he hasn't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?</p><p>“Not really, but thanks Alya,” Adrian says quietly.</p><p>He decided to deal with the worst one first.</p><p>Natalie: Adrian don't do that.<br/>Natalie: Are you there?</p><p>3 Missed call from Natalie.</p><p>All less than a minute apart from 2 days ago. Adrian leans back against the counter. Plagg is sitting next to him on a stool munching on a cheese biscuit. The purple cold bag he's become quite good friends with is on the floor next to him. His bandaged hand buried in the frozen center of it. The skin on his hand tingles, protesting the temperature, while the cut says it's still not cold enough to make all the itching go away.</p><p>“We'll at least we don't have to go out in the snow to do this.” Plagg says mouth full of leftover cheese danish.</p><p>“Ya, thanks to Max.”</p><p>“You ready?” Plagg asks.</p><p>“No, but let's do this.”</p><p>Adrian: I'm here.</p><p>There is a pause of a few minutes before he gets a reply.</p><p>Natalie: Adrian? what happened?<br/>Adrian: I threw my phone away because you were trying to track me with it.<br/>Natalie:We just want to know you are safe.</p><p>“Stick to your guns kid,” Plagg says reading along with him.</p><p>Adrian: Listen... I'm gonna be really honest with you right now. I'm done. I don't want to play this game anymore. You need to understand that I do NOT have to go home for any reason. I am happy where I am, and I have been invited to stay as long as needed. That could be a few days, or a few weeks, or longer. You need to understand I do not WANT to go home. I do not NEED to go home. There is no way for you to track my phone now, and I can keep a low profile for a very, very, long time. If father wants to keep up this charade of 'happy little family' it's gonna be hard when people realize none of you know where the hell i am. So let's negotiate.</p><p>Natalie: There is no negotiating Adrian. You are a child, you need to come home now.</p><p>Adrian: Then this conversation is over.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Plagg asks reading the conversation.</p><p>“Strange. I almost feel like I have power... it's probably a false sense of security, but for the moment it is kind of nice.” Adrian says switching the phone to mute before he has to hear the sound of the incoming call he knows is on its way.</p><p>“School starts Monday. What are you going to do?” Plagg asks, picking up another biscuit.</p><p>“It doesn't look like I will be able to get this fixed before then. So I was thinking of sneaking back home and grabbing some school clothes. Enough for the week. Getting changed here in the morning, transforming, going to school early enough no one sees. Maybe walk the last few blocks if needed. Pretend everything is fine.” Adrian says exhausted at the thought itself.</p><p>“What about leaving? Once your father finds out you're in school they might come take you right out of the classroom. Also your hand isn't healed yet.” Plagg says.</p><p>“I was thinking just leaving out the back, or maybe the bathroom window. Just hide in a stall till everyone is gone. If they come for me in class. I don't know...”Adrian admits.</p><p>“Or if they call you to the principal's office, if you don’t go you will be in trouble. If you do, it's a trap.” Plagg adds.</p><p>“I miss my friends, I never saw them all winter break. Except for Marinette, and she spent her time taking care of me! I ruined her holiday too!” he sighs leaning his head back against the counter.</p><p>“You'll make it up to her later.”</p><p>“Any idea what to tell everyone about my hand?” Adrain asks Plagg as he picks up his phone and brings up Nino's texts.</p><p>“Tell them the truth. You cut your hand.” Plagg replies.</p><p>“They will probably ask why,” Adrian says.</p><p>“Then tell them,”</p><p>“I can't do that.”</p><p>“Tell them half the truth. You slipped and fell while holding a glass of water and it broke in your hand,” Plagg explains with an eye roll.</p><p>“It kinda scares me how quick and easy you come up with all these half truths.” Adrian admits. He pauses for a moment. “What about Marinette?”</p><p>“What about Marinette?” Plagg echos.</p><p>“She's gonna figure out that Chat and Adrian are both me. I can't just show up with this and expect her not to figure it out.” he says.</p><p>“Then lie.” Plagg says rolling his green eyes.</p><p>“How? What am I supposed to say?!”</p><p>“Am I really gonna have to spell it out for you kid?! Man you better be paying me with extra cheese later! Chat got hurt Saturday, Adrian got hurt today at home. Text Nino and tell him you're just getting back from the hospital and you needed stitches, and your dad wouldn't let you go sledding because you had a modelling shoot a few hours outside of the city. I don't know...some park somewhere, where there was no reception. Your eye and cheek will be healed enough to cover with makeup by Monday. Just cover the bandage with another.” Plagg says as if it's the most basic thing in the world.</p><p>“That's a lot of things to remember and keep straight,”</p><p>“That's the beauty, no it isn't! Marinette and her family don't know what happened to Chat Noir. They know he got hurt, but they don't know how because you haven't told them. All you need to remember is Adrian broke a glass in his hand and he went to 'this' park. Broken water glass today, and the name of one park. Two things are all you need to keep straight.” Plagg explains proudly.</p><p>“You really have done this before haven't you?” Adrian says after a moment of just sitting there looking at the little quamie.</p><p>Plagg shrugs,“It's part of the job. Now get back to work!” he orders, pointing at the phone. Adrian rolls his eyes going back to the phone. As predicted there is a new text from Natalie and a missed call. He ignores them.</p><p>Adrain: Ya i'm here. Sorry man been a bit busy this week.<br/>Nino: Just glad to hear from you, where you been?<br/>Adrian: had this photo shoot in some park a few hours outside Paris. No reception. Sucked! Cold too!<br/>Nino: Sounds like it, you up for an adventure this weekend?<br/>Adrian: Can't, just got stitches.<br/>Nino: WTF?! WHY?! What happened?<br/>Adrian: Tripped and fell.... had a glass in my hand at the time. I'll let you put the rest of that together. :'( blood everywhere. Hallway looked like a murder scene.<br/>Nino: are you serious?!<br/>Adrian: It was not fun, grounded for the rest of the week so I don't pull a stitch or something.<br/>Nino: Shit! Are you allowed company?<br/>Adrian: father is kinda in mother hen mode at the moment, honestly not going to even bother to ask.<br/>Nino: Sorry to hear dude. We'll i'm here whenever you need a chat.<br/>Adrian: Thanks man. But it looks like i gtg right now. One of dad's business partners is here. Gotta go strut my stuff.<br/>Nino: Have fun!</p><p>Adrian stretches, “alright, that's done. Alya next.”</p><p>Adrian: Sorry i missed your text. Was out of town on a photo shoot for a few days. Maybe next time?<br/>Alya: It's alright thing happen. Are you having a good vacation?<br/>Adrian: I was till I had to get stitches.<br/>Alya: what happened?<br/>Adrian: i tripped and feel this morning with a glass of water in my hand. It didn't really end well for me. Just got back from the hospital.</p><p>There is a pause before he gets a reply.</p><p>Alya: Nino is here and just mentioned it. Him and I are at the fabric store with Marinette.</p><p>“Marinette's with them,” he says.</p><p>“Good, can kill two birds with one stone. She tells Marinette that Adrian is hurt today from a reliable second hand source.” Plagg says</p><p>“I just realized Chat Noir doesn't have Marinette's number,” he says, and then a moment later realizes he's talking about himself as the third person.</p><p>“Chat can ask her for it later. Didn't you just tell Nino you had to go?” Plagg reminds him.</p><p>“Keeping track is annoying,” Adrian says with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Adrian: i gtg, ttly<br/>Alya: bye!</p><p>“Gotta keep track of where my friends are I guess as well.” Adrian says setting the phone down next to him. He shifts trying to get comfortable. He should have gone into the back room, but there is more stray flour there and he doesn't want to end up tracking it through the house.</p><p>Adrian thinks about going back up to the main floor of the house but decides to wait, giving Marinette's parents time alone. He himself hasn't had much alone time since he arrived. Chat has either been with one member of the family or the other the entire time. The only time he has been alone is for phone calls when he outright leaves the house all together. Even then he is only out of less than an hour.</p><p>Adrian rarely feels the desire to be alone, but at the moment he does. So he sits there on the floor of the bakeshop in the silence. He isn't sure how long he's there before he hears the door to the main house open and close, followed by quick footsteps to the main floor. He listens as the muffled voice of Marinette and her parents filter down the steps and through the closed door to him.</p><p>She hasn't had much time to herself either since he arrived. Except for when she's out with friends, or in her room doing something, she's been babysitting him.</p><p>“Are you going back up?” Plagg asks.</p><p>“In a bit. Let them have some time to themselves.” Adrian says turning on a game on his phone. He mutes it but keeps playing the little basic game of matching 3 or more colored stones in a row for points.</p><p>*knock, knock* he hears from the door to the steps of the main home.</p><p>“Yes?” Adrian calls.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Marinette asks as if she's entering his private room or something.</p><p>“Just a sec! Whiskers up,” he says as the mask and ears flicker back into place on his face. “come in.”</p><p>The door opens and Marinette steps in.</p><p>“Just checking in. You've been down here a while.” she says standing a few feet away.</p><p>“Needed to make some phone calls, and I thought you and your parents could use some time to yourselves.” he says looking up at her.</p><p>“Did something happen? With the phone call? Or maybe I shouldn't ask that, sorry.”</p><p>“No no, it's fine. It didn't go well actually. I said I wanted to negotiate and they said no, so I said I would get back to them when I felt like it.” Chat explains flicking a few more gems into a line before they vanish in a sparkle of coins.</p><p>“When do you think that will be? I mean! I'm not trying to get rid of you! No!! You stay right here!! Forever if you want! I mean, I just want to ask you how you feel about this! That is if you want to talk about it! I mean if you don't that's fine too! I'm not trying to pry, it's just-” Marinette rambles.</p><p>“It's alright princess, I know what you mean.” he says with a smile at her stumbling words. “I don't know. I've never had a fight like this before. I've always tried to be good and do what was asked of me even when I didn't want to, now... How should I feel Marinette?” he asks looking up at her. She can see in his eyes he really doesn't know.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I don't know.” she says.</p><p>Chat nods eyes falling to the phone in his hand. “Maybe I should Google it?” he says out loud.</p><p>“What does it say?” she asks sitting on the floor next to him. Chat types it in the search, 'how to feel when you run away from home'. A 'how to' check list pops to the top of his feed and he clicks it out of curiosity.</p><p>“1. Plan ahead.<br/>Okay I kinda skipped that part,<br/>2. Try to find a safe place to stay with someone you can trust.<br/>I did, but that was just dumb luck.<br/>3. Pack up a bag with some essentials.<br/>I completely forgot socks, toothbrush, deodorant, hairbrush, phone charger...” he starts to rattle off the list of basic run away items that he wishes he had remembered to pack in the total of 30 seconds he spent packing.</p><p>“Well there are worse things you could have forgotten,” Marinette says. He shrugs going back to the list.</p><p>“4. Try to bring some of your allowance but don't take enough to get you noticed.<br/>I don't have one to start with.<br/>5. Find a method of transportation<br/>I'm my own transportation!<br/>6. Wait until you have the right opportunity to make a run for it.<br/>Didn't do that. I just busted out the bedroom window and jumped.”</p><p>“Is that how you cut your hand?” Marinette asks.</p><p>“Ah, ya...” he says thinking it over. That would be a valid reason to have a cut hand as a runaway.</p><p>“How does it feel today?” she asks, shifting a little to get comfortable. Her knee touches the side of his. His mind zero's in on the contact area. He remembers when she gave him a hug at breakfast the other morning. Chat had held on as long as he thought he could without it becoming awkward. He likes hugs, and Marinette is good at them.</p><p>“Better. Just scared to really use it. I'm not sure what's gonna happen when I need to go out to fight an acuma. And there's the itching. I just want to rip the stitches out,” Chat admits. He hasn't used his hand in so long he feels like the muscles in his arm are starting to fade. The memory of the pain more than enough to keep him still.</p><p>“Maybe you'll be lucky and there won't be one for a while. Who knows, maybe Hawk Moth is on vacation too!” she offers eyes on the empty bakery shelf across from her.</p><p>“Do evil villains take vacation?” he wonders.</p><p>“Maybe? They are people after all, everyone needs a break.”</p><p>Chat shrugs.</p><p>“How was your outing?” he asks.</p><p>“It was good! Went shopping with my friend Nino and Alya for some fabric. But then I found out a friend of mine got hurt so that put a damper on things.” she says sadly.</p><p>“What happened?” he asks, already knowing.</p><p>“There is this guy in my class. He's really nice, and Nino's best friend. I was told he got hurt today pretty bad, and needed stitches.” Marinette informs him.</p><p>“Those suck,” Chat says nervously.</p><p>“He's one of the nicest guys I know, but his father is super strict with him. Doesn't let him leave the house hardly ever. I don't know all the details but I think he had a really hard time convincing his father to let him even go to school.” Marinette shares resting her head back on the counter.</p><p>Chat just nods not knowing what to say.</p><p>“Alright, I just came down to check on you to make sure you were alright. I'll leave you be,” she says making a move to stand. He's grabbed the bottom of her shirt before he's even realized it. She stops turning to look down at him puzzled.</p><p>“I,” he starts letting go of her shirt quickly when he realizes what he's done.</p><p>“You don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't mind.” he says feeling his face flush for some reason as he suddenly doesn't want to be alone.</p><p>“I have something I want to work on. Do you want to help?” she asks.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, pushing himself up and following her.</p><p>.....</p><p>“Hold still I need to get this straight.” she says sticking another pin in the bottom of the dress he's wearing.</p><p>“I feel so pretty!” he coos as he stands there on the stool in the middle of her room draped in flowy light blue fabric.</p><p>“It's nice to have a dress form to use. Even if I can't adjust your shape.” Marinette says folding the hem over at the bottom and putting another pin in.</p><p>“Why? Do you need boobs?” he asks looking down at his flat chest. Fabric doing little to help his figure.</p><p>“That would make it easier for the top half.” she jokes putting in another pin.</p><p>“I can make boobs!”</p><p>“Chat no!” she says but it's too late. He's hopped off the stool and has snatched scraps of fabric stuffing them into the top of the dress. He hops back on the stool adjusting the mounds of fabric in his shirt.</p><p>“You're ridiculous. You're lopsided! I can't work like this!” she mocks pushing around his new lady lumps trying to get the fabric to sit in some semblance of 'normal' boobs.</p><p>“Maybe a bra would help?” he offers, holding his new lady lumps.</p><p>“You're not wearing one of mine!”</p><p>“I didn't say one of yours! Thought I could probably pull it off. I am pretty cute!!” he teases twirling side to side making the dress flutter and twirl around him, groping his chest, big grin on his face. His eyes land on the door to Marinette's room and the two pairs of eyes peeking through the crack watching him. He watches as the door slowly closes with a soft click.</p><p>“Remember when I said I've checked off the list of embarrassing things to do in front of your parents?” he says, feeling his face flush, hands still on his fake chest while he stands in the middle of the room wearing a flowy blue dress.</p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“I think I just added to that list.”<br/>....</p><p>“You sure about this?” she asks, watching him climb out onto the balcony again. He's got his empty bag slung on his back. It's just past midnight, the city quiet, bathed in street lights. Even the moon is hidden away behind a thick wall of snow filled clouds. </p><p>“I just need a few things, I'll be careful I promise.” he says switching his phone to silence and putting it in the pocket of his borrowed black jacket. Scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, and his superhero suit covering the rest of him, the only visible part of him is his green eyes. He leaps out into the dark vanishing almost instantly.</p><p>....</p><p>Chat scans his room and home from the building across the street. His green eyes can't pick up any movement. He pulls the black hood of the borrowed shirt over his head. Heart pounding in his chest. Quietly as he can, he hops across to the windows, his claws gripping the slim edge with ease as he pushes open the window pain and slips in landing silently on the rug. The glass from the window he smashed, and blood from his hand has been cleaned up and the room looks as it always does, cold and empty.</p><p>He hurries over to his dresser and closet selecting his usually school clothes. Remembering socks this time too. He checks them for tampering or something that could be used for tracking him before folding them quickly, shoving them into his bag. Moving to the bathroom he grabs his hairbrush and a few other things. Quickly digging through the drawers he finds what he is looking for. A high quality makeup foundation. Something waterproof he can use to cover or at least mostly conceal the scar and black eye when out as Adrian.</p><p>He takes another quick scan around the room before slipping back out the window and into the night. All without saying a word.<br/>.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blanket forts & 20 questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette shows Chat how to build a blanket fort, and other cute shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday Blanket forts and 20 Questions<br/>
.....</p><p>Chat is down in the bakery first thing in the morning with Marinette's parents helping curl croissants and sprinkle cinnamon sugar on large sheets of cinnamon dough. He's pleased he's getting faster at it, even though he's still not nearly as fast as her parents. He can hear them both out front in the shop talking to customers and the ding of the till being rung in.</p><p>“I wonder what if this is what it's like to have a normal job.” he says to himself picking up the butter brush buttering all the pastries he just rolled and curled. He just finishes up the last row when Tom steps back into the room scooping the trays off the table and sliding them in the ovens.</p><p>He grabs a thick roll of pastry dough made the night before from one of the fridges and unrolls it onto the large flowered work surface. He slides the knife through the dough with years of practiced skill slicing it into perfect triangles.</p><p>“Here,” Tom orders Chat to step closer. Chat does, watching the man open a drawer and pull out a chocolate bar from the box inside. He rips open the wrapper and breaks off a square placing it at the bottom of the triangle and rolling it up and curling the edge, and buttering the top as normal. He then pulls down a jar from the shelf popping it open, and sprinkles some chocolate shavings over the buttered top.</p><p>“Got it?”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>“Okay!” he says before hurrying back out to the front of the shop. Chat is halfway through the pan when Tom comes back and pulls the other croissants out of the oven setting them on the racks to cool.</p><p>“Busy today?” Chat asks, breaking off another chocolate square and rolling it up.</p><p>“Very much. I'll get those, you roll. It's easier to do all of one step at a time, then to do each one individually. ” he says, taking the chocolate bar from Chat's hand and snapping off squares quickly. Much easier with both his hands then Chat's one.</p><p>“Cut all the triangles, break all the chocolate, roll them all up, butter then sprinkle.” he says picking up another bar from the drawer and unwrapping it.</p><p>“You're a good little worker Chat Noir. Thanks for helping out around here this week, you've helped a lot.” Tom says finishing the bar and picking up the next one.</p><p>“I didn't do that much. Just grabbed stuff for you and rolled things up. It wasn't hard.” Chat says picking up a handful of chocolate squares and setting them on the pastries.</p><p>“No but it's time consuming and even though you have only done it a little while, over time little things can become a big thing. And sometimes you don't realize how much you're buried under those little things till you can't move. Like us for example. Someone orders a dozen cookies with a smile on them, that's fine. Not a problem at all. But then someone else orders another dozen. That's 2 dozen. Still it's alright. But then you have 6 more orders of a dozen. That makes nearly 100 cookies to roll out and cut, 200 eyes to dot, and 100 smiles to make all by hand.”</p><p>“Then you have one more person come in and ask for a dozen happy face cookies, and you tell them no because you have so many you need to do, but they don't understand you need to make 100 cookies before you can even start theirs. They only want 12, not 100, and each one has to look like it's the only one that mattered. You can't have one nice cookie and 11 so-so cookies.” Tom explains moving from breaking off chunks of chocolate to helping Chat finish rolling the rest of the pan.</p><p>“Is that the problem you have now?” Chat asks buttering the tops of all the pastries as soon as the baker finishes rolling them.</p><p>“Sometimes yes. Especially around the holiday when people want to bring special things to family events. I mean there will always be last minute orders and problems and people who are stuck and need help, and we will do what we can. Also holidays are our bread and butter. It's when we make the lion's share of our income, so we have to do our best.” Tom explains.</p><p>“That makes sense,” Chat says sprinkling on the chocolate shaving.</p><p>“How is the hand?” Tom asks.</p><p>“It's fine,” Chat replies. Chat has kept his hand tucked carefully against his stomach all morning.</p><p>“It hurts doesn't it.” Tom says.</p><p>Chat just nods in reply.</p><p>“Have you taken anything for it this morning?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Why don't you take a break, get some breakfast, then we'll get that bandage cleaned up.” he says, picking up the last pan of chocolate croissant and putting them in the oven.</p><p>Chat washes off his hand in the sink, and brushes off the flour from his shirt before going up the steps. He sits down at the kitchen table and pulls out his phone checking for messages. There are a few from Natalie but he doesn't bother to open them. His stomach gives a growl reminding him he's hungry. Chat looks through the fridge not finding anything that catches his eye. He settles for yogurt  and granola, with apple and banana. He peels the banana with his teeth and chops it on the cutting board dropping the slices into the bowl. The apple is trickier. Chat carefully cuts the apple in half then places the halves flat side down before cutting off chunks from around the core. He triumphantly tosses the apple chunks into the bowl and the core into the green bin. He takes his pills with a glass of water; has a seat at the table and wonders when this started to feel normal. Getting up, working in the bakery, getting breakfast.</p><p>“Morning,” Marinette says coming into the kitchen with a yawn. He takes note of her still in her pj's. Pink with light pink poke-a-dots.</p><p>“Morning,” he replies.</p><p>“You're up early. Orange juice?” she asks, pulling open the fridge door.</p><p>“I'm good,” Chat replies watching her pour a bowl of cereal and milk.</p><p>“School starts in 2 days.” she says. More a question than a statement. He knows what she's asking.</p><p>“Ya,” he says, mixing his yogurt. There is silence between them as they eat. The impending deadline of classes hangs in the air.</p><p>“Alright, let's take a look at that hand. Morning Marinette.” Tom says coming up from the bakeshop.</p><p>“Morning Papa,” she says, making room for him at the table. Chat sets his hand down in the middle of the table like he has so many times this week as Tom peels off the bandages taking a look.</p><p>“It looks like the swelling period is over. It doesn't seem to be leaking like it was. Tell me when it hurts,” he asks, gingerly pressing on parts of the hand slowly getting closer and closer to the wound.</p><p>“Okay,” Chat says when the pain becomes evident.</p><p>“Tissue regrowth. It typically lasts around three weeks for minor wounds, and it’s the time when the body repairs broken blood vessels and replaces damaged tissues with healthy new ones. This new natural material is called granulation tissue, and it will be covered over with a new layer of skin. As the affected area continues to heal, the skin will pull the edges inward and the wound will get smaller. Stitches should come out in a little over a week.” Tom explains cleaning the area and wrapping it back up again.</p><p>“Okay,” Chat says. “you know a lot about this.”</p><p>“I had plans to be a paramedic when I was younger. I have taken most of my courses on first aid and basic medical.”</p><p>“I didn't know that,” Marinette says.</p><p>“Yep! But I fell in love with baking more and bought this place. Just because you think you know what you're going to do with your life doesn't mean something can't just flip everything on its head the next moment.” Tom says grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and heading back to the bakery with a wave.</p><p>“Your papa's pretty awesome,” Chat says turning back to his breakfast.</p><p>“He is, what do you want to do today?” Marinette asks.</p><p>“Don't know, been helping in the bakery this morning.”</p><p>“Alya invited me to go to the pool later,” she says once again feeling guilty she can't take him with her.</p><p>“To bad I can't come with you. I look purrr-de amazing in a swimsuit,” he says with a wink. Marinette has a moment of de-ja-vu when those exact words were said to her by him to Ladybug what seems like years ago.</p><p>“Oh? This kitty isn't afraid of water?” she teases.</p><p>“I'm actually a great swimmer!” Chat says proudly.</p><p>“What else can you do?”</p><p>“Hmm, I'm decent at video games, I can play piano, I-” Chat cuts himself off when he realizes what he's doing. He was about to say fencing. Something specific that is only Adrian in the entire school. Not a dead giveaway of his identity but definitely narrows it down.</p><p>“Right, sorry” Marinette says, realizing what had just happened.</p><p>“I feel safe here. Sometimes I forget I'm not supposed to let you know who I am.” he says sombrely.</p><p>“I'm glad you feel safe here Chat,” she says.</p><p>After breakfast is finished, Chat wanders down to the bakeshop for the rest of the morning. It's about 2pm when he finds himself dragging his feet back up the steps to the main house again. He had no idea that the simple act of folding pastry dough and sprinkling sprinkles could be so draining. He crawls onto the couch, his back against the armrest, head leaning against the back he finds his eyes shut again. This time he doesn't fight it as he falls asleep.</p><p>He feels the couch shift next to him and opens his eyes looking into Marinette's face. He can smell the chlorine in her hair.</p><p>“Hello again sleep head.” she says. Chat stretches falling forward onto Marinette's lap where he curls himself as best he can into a ball and tries to go back to sleep.</p><p>“CHAT! Get off! You're not a real cat!” she tells him.</p><p>“Sure I am!” he purrs.</p><p>“You better get off or you'll regret it.” she warns</p><p>“What can a simple little girl like you do to the amazing Chat Noir?” he says, folding his arms under his head getting comfortable.</p><p>He immediately regrets his taunt when she presses her fingers into his ribs.</p><p>“NO!! Stop!! I'm sorry! Hahaha! Marine-tte! Please no! I'll be good, I promise!! Hehehe!” he cries trying to block her assault with his arms.</p><p>“You made me do this Chat! I tried to be nice! You wouldn't listen! Now we do this the hard way!” she yells pressing her fingers into the side of his neck making him squeal. Marinette laughs at his struggles.</p><p>“I'm sorry! Whahahaha! I'm sorry! Help!” he sobs through the laughter.</p><p>“Will you two stop flirting and get over here for supper,” her mother says, setting the table.</p><p>“I was not!” Marinette protest flushing bright red.</p><p>“Hehehehe!” is all Chat can get out. She looks down at him grinning in her lap up at her. He wiggles his eyebrows. Marinette quickly stands up, sending the wanna be cat to the floor with a thud.</p><p>“Oww, hehehehehe...” he giggles madly crawling after Marinette as she steps over him going to the kitchen.</p><p>“I was not,” Marinette mutters embarrassed. </p><p>“I'm teasing dear, that's what parents do.” Sabine says to Marinette as her daughter sits at the table.</p><p>Chat pulls himself up onto the stool next to her still giggling.</p><p>“What's wrong Chat? Chat got your tongue?” Sabine puns setting the bowl of stew in front of him. Chat burst out laughing again unable to stop.</p><p>“Oh no, he's got the giggles,” Sabine says with a shake of her head, unable to keep from grinning at the cat's contagious laughter.</p><p>“Hehehehe...Hahahahaha!”</p><p>“Something funny?” Tom asks, entering the room.</p><p>“Chat's got the giggles.” Marinette explains ladling some stew into her bowl.</p><p>“Shame, he was a good kid.” Tom says, hanging his head sadly. Chat just laughs more.</p><p>“My sides hurt,” he whispers between fits of giggles.</p><p>“What set those off?” Tom asks.</p><p>“I guess he's really ticklish,” Marinette says, making a move to poke Chat in the ribs. Chat flinches back right off the stool with a yelp landing on the floor and busts out laughing again.</p><p>“Don't break him. We're just getting him back together,” Tom says as he eats.</p><p>“Sorry,” Marinette says, rolling her eyes. Chat once again pulls himself up onto his seat.</p><p>“You're mean,” he accuses through laughter.</p><p>“I warned you,” Marinette reminds him.</p><p>“Tom and I are going out tonight. You two behave yourselves.” Sabine says after dinner.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Marinette asks, placing her dishes in the sink.</p><p>“Julia's husband's birthday is today and we were invited over for drinks.” Tom explains.</p><p>“Oh right, you mentioned that earlier.” Marinette remembers going back to her stew.</p><p>....</p><p>“Here,” Tom says, holding out his hand to Chat. Chat watching as the man hands him some money.</p><p>“What's this for?” Chat asks confused.</p><p>“Your pay for the work you did this week in the bakery.” Tom tells him.</p><p>“No! I don't need it!” he says, handing the money back.</p><p>“No you earned it. You helped out all week.” Tom says pushing it back.</p><p>“But you helped me more! Keep it!”</p><p>“No, Chat this isn't going to be an argument. If you hadn't helped out as much as you did, we would have had to hire someone for a few days, or get Marinette. It's yours. You worked, you get paid.” Tom explains point blank.</p><p>“But I didn't do anything. I just buttered roles and fetched things.” he says, feeling very unworthy.</p><p>“Yes, that was work.” Tom tells him. Chat just looks at the money in his hand like it's some strange foreign object he has no idea what the purposes of it could be. He doesn't feel like he earned it. He doesn't feel like he deserves it. He's done modelling for years and hasn't been given a cent for it, why would he be given money for helping the people who saved his life?</p><p>“I don't deserve this...” he says quietly unsure what to do.</p><p>“Yes you do.” Tom tells him. Chat looks at the money in his hands then back to Tom again.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Chat asks.</p><p>“Yes I'm sure.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, closing his hand around the bills. The paper crinkling in his grip.</p><p>“No problem at all.” Tom says with a smile.<br/>
...</p><p>Dishes done and put away, Tom and Sabine are getting ready to leave.</p><p>“Marinette, you're in charge, be good.” her mother tells her pulling on her winter jacket.</p><p>Tom gives Chat a look that promises the blond will see the inside of the bakery ovens if he tries anything foolish with his daughter. Chat feels his life get a little shorter, wondering if this is what it feels like meeting 'the girlfriend's parents' for the first time.</p><p>“We will!” Marinette promises as the door closes.</p><p>“Now what?” Chat asks. Then feels a shiver run down his spine at the evil grin she gives him.</p><p>..</p><p>“I TOLD YA ONCE!<br/>
NOW I'LL TELL YA TWICE!<br/>
I'M DONE BEING NICE!<br/>
THIS TIME!!<br/>
I'M GONNA ROCK THE WOLD!!”</p><p>Chat sings as loud as he possibly can, which is more like screaming at this point. Standing on top of the kitchen table wielding the broom like a guitar. Clad in his night wear of t-shirt and track pants.</p><p>Marinette is using a wooden spoon like a microphone as she shrieks the lyrics, her hair down as she head bangs to the song blasting out of the speaker. Marinette is wearing her usual long pink pajama pants and spotted tank top.</p><p>“I can't talk,” Marinette says, voice raspy after the song ends. She opens the fridge and pulls out the chocolate milk pouring them both a glass.</p><p>“I never get the house to myself to do stuff like this. Shame, there are some rooms that would be purr-de amazing for vocals. I could go from out of tune, to, less out of tune.” he says taking the glass she hands him. His throat thankful for the break and coolness. He sits right down on the tabletop feeling more than a little like a rebel for doing so.</p><p>“Ahh!! Mom and dad don't like me blasting the music so loud when they are home, or when the bakery is open, so it's nice when they leave for a while and I can crank it to 11.” she says finishing half her glass in one go. “Alya has a game system with the songs you can play with the guitar and drums. I think she has a ddr mat too.”</p><p>“I got those,” Chat says, taking another drink as he sets the broom against the counter.</p><p>“You do?! That would be so cool!”</p><p>“It's only fun when you have someone around to play games with. I find I can only play for a bit before I get bored.” he says finishing off his glass and setting it in the sink.</p><p>“I can see that,” she says, putting her empty glass next to his. “Ok, well my throat is telling me I'm done singing for the night. What now?”</p><p>“I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hungry again,” Chat admits feeling his stomach rumble. His first stage performance seemed to have taken more energy than he thought.</p><p>“Want to order pizza?” Marinette offers.</p><p>“Can we do that?”</p><p>“I'm not getting pineapple on it!” Marinette says opening up the junk drawer and pulling out a few takeaway menus wrinkled from years of use.</p><p>“Fine!! If you MUST!” Chat says with a smile plucking one of the menus from the pile.</p><p>“OH they have 'the works'!” he says reading the toppings list.</p><p>...</p><p>“Thank you,” Marinette says hanging up the phone to the pizza place. “It will be here in 30min.”</p><p>“Till then?” he asks.</p><p>“Movies?” she offers.</p><p>“Oh ya!”</p><p>Marinette goes over to the stack of movies by the tv and starts to pull them out, setting them on the floor in piles of comedy, action, drama, cartoon, Disney, etc. Chat picks up three and tries to make a fort with the drama movie selection. It falls over instantly, so he tries again with 5 dvd cases. Marinette smiles at his antics. They remind her of a child. She wonders exactly how much he has experienced when it comes to just being a kid and doing kid stuff. Playing games, building things, eating treats or junk food. He's been in her house a week and it feels like he's done and experienced so many things for the first time. Things she doesn't even consider essential or relevant seem so important to him.</p><p>“Me and papa used to make the best blanket forts.” Marinette says picking through some older movies in the stack. Netflix is an option, but sometimes there's just something nice about having a hard copy in your hands.</p><p>“Never made one,” Chat says successfully building a small fort structure with the dvd cassettes.</p><p>Not unless you count that cardboard shelter that I nearly froze to death in. He thinks to himself.</p><p>“Then you are about to receive a lesson on blanket fort building!” Marinette says jumping to her feet and hurrying over to the closet under the steps. She's back a few minutes later with every spare sheet and blanket they own.</p><p>Marinette and Chat crawl under the sheets suspended by string and broom handles. The tent wall supported by chairs, and stools, strings and heavy books kept the sheets taught. The cushions from the couch have been added to the floor for a large and soft place to lay. The back against the couch and sides against the chairs had been padded with more pillows. Thumb tacks in the wall behind the tv hold up sheet that includes the tv into their structure.</p><p>A set of Christmas lights is added and held in place with pinch clips providing light in the space.</p><p>“This is pretty cool,” Chat giggles stretching out on the makeshift bed looking up at the string of lights dangling. The space rapidly filled with the smell of pizza that had arrived a few minutes before.</p><p>“I got a bit of practice when I was little, and I will admit to looking up some pillow fort ideas online once,” she explains sitting down next to him and turning on the tv. The small space fills with light from the screen as the menu screen for Finding Dory loads.</p><p>“Can I be honest with you?” Chat asks sitting next to her, legs folded under him, his back against the couch.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I think this week has been the best week I've had in a long time... even if it didn't start out the best.” Chat says eyes on the tv screen.</p><p>“I'm glad we could help.” Marinette says setting the box between them. He takes a slice with a 'thanks'.</p><p>“I don't want to go back... I just imagine the stress, and all the yelling and I don't want to go. But even if I wasn't Chat Noir I still would have to.” he says taking a bite. Marinette is acutely aware that this is the first time since he's been here that Chat has openly talked about how he feels to her without her starting the topic.</p><p>“But you're not leaving tomorrow. You're staying here longer right?” she asks, finding herself not wanting him to leave just yet.</p><p>“Ya, sorry.” he apologizes.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about. It's kinda nice having someone else to talk to besides mom and dad.” she says taking a bite of her pizza.</p><p>“Same. I've talked more this week than I have in a long time.” Chat says. He picks off all the onions he can see before taking a bite. They both turn back to the movie for a while before Marinette speaks again.</p><p>“20 questions?”</p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p>“Let's play 20 questions.”</p><p>“I can't answer a lot of questions,” he reminds her.</p><p>“I know, but there are generic questions you can answer, like... What is your favorite color? There are a million people in Paris with the same answer. If you can't answer just say so.” she offers.</p><p>“Alright we'll try.” Chat says with a shrug.</p><p>“Okay! So what is your favorite color?”</p><p>“Red, but I look amazing in black and green,” he answers with a grin.</p><p>“Now you get to ask me a question.” Marinette tells him.</p><p>“Alright, same question.”</p><p>“Pink” she answers.</p><p>“I think I knew that.” he says taking another bite.</p><p>“No take backs! Okay, hmm. Have you ever, ridden a horse?”</p><p>“No, but I have patted one once.” Chat says remembering when he was little and being taken to a petting zoo by his mother. The memory makes him smile.</p><p>“Have you ever, had a pet?” he asks.</p><p>“No, but I do remember bringing home caterpillars I found in the park one summer. And I had them in a jar for a few days till they became butterflies and we let them go.” Marinette tells him.</p><p>“That sounds pretty cool!”</p><p>“It was actually. How about you?” she asks.</p><p>“Nope, despite me asking.” Chat says remember one day he went to his father with a list of animals for him to pick form. None had made the cut.</p><p>“Have you ever dyed your hair?” he asks, taking the last bite of his slice and putting the crust back in the box.</p><p>“Nope, though I was thinking of getting a few flares. Maybe pink or something.” she says.</p><p>“That would be cute on you.” he says</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Ya, a lot of people have a little pop of colour.”</p><p>“Who is your favorite music artist?” she asks</p><p>“Jagged Stone,” he answers.</p><p>“You know it!” she says as they fist bump.</p><p>“Have you ever been to one of his concerts?” Chat asks.</p><p>“Yes! Have you?”</p><p>“No,” he says disappointed.</p><p>“Aww! You need to go! It's life changing!” she tells him.</p><p>“Maybe someday, didn't you work with him a few times?” he asks, remembering she did his album cover.</p><p>“I did! It was really stressful, but so cool!” she says.</p><p>“I can imagine.” he chuckles.</p><p>“Have you ever met anyone famous? I mean outside of being Chat Noir and having to either save, or stop them from being acumas?” Marinette asks.</p><p>“I think that is a question I can't answer. I can say yes, but not who.” Chat says adding himself into that list when he looks in the mirror.</p><p>“Fair.” she says stretching out on the couch cushions and propping her head up with a few pillows to see the tv screen. Chat follows her actions moving the pizza box out of the way before laying down. They watch the movie for a while before she speaks again.</p><p>“Is there anything else you want to do while you are here? We have all of tomorrow.” she says.</p><p>“There is a lot, but at the moment I just want to be here. Your house is really comfortable. It's small, and noisy, and crowded, and warm, and cozy and, it feels like a home should.” he tells her.</p><p>“Yours doesn't, does it?” Marinette asks, feeling like she's prying.</p><p>Chat shakes his head.</p><p>“It hasn't for a while.” he says remembering how everything shifted in the feel of his home once his mother vanished.</p><p>“What was your favorite thing that happened this week while you were here?” she asks, trying to veer the sad topic away.</p><p>“There were a few things. Off the top of my head I would have to say video games with your dad was pretty fun.” he grins at the memory.</p><p>“Ya, we need to win next time,” Marinette says.</p><p>“Meals with you and your parents. Least favorite was getting stitches the first night with nothing but a few painkillers. Please never again.” he says shivering at the memory.</p><p>“I can't even imagine how you got through that.” Marinette says remembering how sick and hurt he was the first few days.</p><p>“I wasn't really in my right state of mind to start with... Your parents really saved me that night. Did they tell you?” he asks, feeling like opening up to her.</p><p>“Not really. Mom said she found you in an ally. Said she thought you were going to stay there the night.” Marinette tells him, movie playing in the background long forgotten.</p><p>“I was. You mom actually woke me up. She was shaking me pretty hard, I didn't know where I was, or what was going on... she asked me if I needed a pace to stay for the night. I turned her down, said I was fine.” he says knowing now only how much trouble he was really in.</p><p>“How did she get you here?” Marinette asks trying to imagine her mother dragging him through the snow by this tail.</p><p>“She told me she was scared to walk home alone. She lied.” he laughs.</p><p>“She does that from time to time.” Marinette grins.</p><p>“I guess she called ahead or something because your papa was waiting at the door for us.”</p><p>“Papa always knows what to do.” Marinette says feeling proud.</p><p>“You're a lot like him.” Chat tells her.</p><p>“You think?” she asks.</p><p>“Ya, you're kind and smart and always think of others before yourself.” Chat says.</p><p>“Not always, I'm not perfect,” she tells him.</p><p>“Well if you're not perfect, your secret identity must be Merry Poppins, because you're 'practically perfect in every way!'” Chat mimics the movie lines to her.</p><p>“You're not bad yourself Mr. Superhero,” she teases.</p><p>“Why thank you for noticing!” he says, sitting up a bit taller. The top of the blanket fort brushing his ears.</p><p>“Oh and don't forget you're modest,” Marinette adds, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Humble to a fault!” Chat says flipping his bangs out of the way with an exaggerated wave of his hand. Marinette can almost picture the anime stars that should be there.</p><p>“Of course! What was I thinking!” she says placing the back of her hand to her head in fret.</p><p>“It's alright! You are forgiven for your transgressions, but don't let it happen again.”</p><p>“Oh you are too kind!”</p><p>“Indeed!”</p><p>“What number question are we on?” she asks, trying to remember how this started.</p><p>“I don't remember. Wait, is it 20 questions for you, or between us?” he asks.</p><p>“I have no idea. I think we kinda got off topic.”</p><p>“Oh well.”</p><p>The second course of the evening is a tub of double chocolate chip ice-cream, and a couple of spoons.</p><p>After 'Finding Dory' the next movie is 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'. Which Marionette finds out the hard way Chat Noir has memorized line by line.</p><p>“Wouldn't that be amazing! Traveling all over the world and hunting lost treasures.” he says taking another spoon full of ice-cream from the tub.</p><p>“I don't think I would like all the traps, and people trying to kill me,” she says, taking another spoonful. Marinette never eats this much junk food this late, but once again it seems that Chat Noir has never had the chance to experience something so basic, so she goes along.</p><p>“I think I could get by. I mean if I had my super powers,” he says taking another bite.</p><p>“Ya, somehow I think that would be cheating,” she tells him.</p><p>“It would make all those traps a lot easier to get.. ahhhh!” he cut himself off pressing his hand to his head in pain.</p><p>“HAHA Brain freeze!” she taunts.</p><p>“I have so many regrets right now,” he wheezes as Marinette laughs at his agony.</p><p>“Amature,” she teases, taking another spoonful. Not immune to the pain, just better at hiding it.</p><p>“Why would you hurt me so ice-cream?”</p><p>“You done with it?” she asks.</p><p>“No!” he whimpers, getting another spoonful while still flinching.</p><p>“I'm cutting you off for the night.”</p><p>“Fine!” he says, slowly consuming his last spoonful as she takes the tub and puts it back in the freezer.</p><p>“Is there anything you want while I'm over here?” she asks from the kitchen area.</p><p>“Can you get me a glass of water?” he asks.</p><p>“Okay,” she says pulling a plastic water bottle from the cupboard and filling it before returning to the fort. She unplugs the holiday lights as well.</p><p>“Here, so you won't spill it,” she says, handing him the bottle.</p><p>“Smart,” he says, taking a swig.</p><p>“Experience. Ruined many a fort with spilled juice.” she says crawling back under the blankets next to him. She settles down putting an extra pillow under her head to see the tv better.</p><p>“What's your favorite movie? Oh wait, is it still Finding Dory?” Marinette asks. Chat copies her actions laying down and adding another pillow under his head.</p><p>“Finding Dory is in my top 3 that's for sure. Top movie when it comes to Disney. But for all movies ever? Not really sure. I have a few movies I put on the tv for background noise when I'm doing stuff. You know, kinda like a way to keep track of time.” Chat explains.</p><p>“I do that when I'm sewing. I find action movies are the best for me. Something I don't need to pay attention to the plot or characters. Because it's just things blowing up.” Marinette shares.</p><p>“I get that.”</p><p>“Tired?” she asks, watching him lay there eyes closed.</p><p>“Yes, but I don't want to go to sleep,”</p><p>“You can sleep as much as you want here.”</p><p>“I know, but if I fall asleep it means morning comes sooner, and I don't want it too.” he says opening his eyes, looking at the tv.</p><p>“I'm scared,” he admits, “of what might happen Monday.”</p><p>Marinette feels her heart break again. She reaches out and sets a hand on his head petting him gently.</p><p>His eyes widen for a moment before starting to droop closed as she scratches his head gently.</p><p>“Stop that, you're gonna make me fall asleep,” he says voice hushed as he fights the feeling.</p><p>“Sorry,” she says softly, pulling her hand back.</p><p>“It's alright to be scared, everyone is once in a while. Mama said the key is to keep moving forward, even if you're scared,” Marinette says.</p><p>“I know, but it's easier said than done.” he replies turning his head to look at her as he pulls his blanket up under his chin.</p><p>“We're here if you ever need someone to talk to,” she says rolling onto her side facing him. She pulls out the extra pillow from under her head tossing it by her feet before stretching and laying down closing her eyes.</p><p>“Going to sleep?” he asks, watching her.</p><p>“Ya, sorry, but I'm at my limit.” she admits. “You can keep watching the movie.”</p><p>“I've seen it a few times,” he says, picking up the remote and turning it off.</p><p>“I guess that,” she laughs. The tent now cast in darkness he moves his pillows getting comfortable. He lays down facing her. It occurs to him in this moment, is the first time he's fallen asleep next to someone. There is enough space that they are not touching but still he can hear her breathing and feel her body heat. Chat snuggles down watching her.</p><p>“Comfortable?” she asks.</p><p>“Ya,” he says.</p><p>“Good night,”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>He watched her with his night vision. Reaches out slowly and pinches her nose.</p><p>“Stop it,” she says.</p><p>“Hehe, sorry.”</p><p>“Be good.”</p><p>“I will, sorry.”</p><p>“I will make you sorry Chat Noir.” she warns using his full name.</p><p>“OK, ok, I'm good.” he says going quiet again. At least for a few moments.</p><p>He's reaching out for her again when her eyes fly open in the dark making him yelp in surprise. A second later he's got a face full of pillow when she hits him with it.</p><p>“I!”</p><p>Whump!</p><p>“SAID!”</p><p>Whump!</p><p>“BE!”</p><p>Whump!</p><p>“GOOD!”</p><p>Whump, whump, whump! She barks hitting him with her pillow. He laughs as he tries to defend himself with his arm.</p><p>“Hahaha! Sorry!”</p><p>“Keep it up cat, and you'll be sleeping down in the bakery with the muffin monsters.” she says laying back down.</p><p>“Haha, a what?” Chat laughs.</p><p>“Muffin monsters!” she repeats as if it's obvious.</p><p>“What the heck is that?” he asks.</p><p>“It's the ghost of unsold muffins that haunt bakeshops after hours. Muffins that haven't been sold and eaten during the day come to life looking for someone to eat them.” Marinette tells him.</p><p>“That sounds odd, but not overly scary.” Chat informs her.</p><p>“Till you get to the part where they try and stuff themselves down your throat whole, on mass choking their victims to death, till muffin bits come out your nose.” Marinette tells him doing her best to make a scary voice.</p><p>“Yep, that's really weird.” Chat laughs.</p><p>“It's the story mama and papa used to tell me as a little kid to keep me from going down to the bakeshop at night for snacks. I didn't believe them so one night I went down, and they had set a muffin on the counter top. And being a little kid it scared me, so I turned to go back to bed, but when I got to the top of the steps there was one in the middle of the room, and another on the steps to my room, and another on the kitchen counter, and all over the place, and I just started screaming. They came out of their room and told me it was just to scare me from going down but by then it was too late, the damage was done. They felt pretty bad about it. I refused to go to the bake shop for almost a year after that, and didn't eat muffins for almost 2.” Marinette tells him the story of her traumatic youth.</p><p>“A bakers daughter afraid of baked goods. It's an oxymoron.” Chat says adjusting his pillow.</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>Chat starts laughing again when a thought hits him.</p><p>“HAHA! Hey Marinette!! Have you seen... THE MUFFIN MAN!?” Chat asks dramatically.</p><p>“The Muffin man?!” she gasps.</p><p>“THE Muffin Man!”</p><p>“We might be related.” she laughs before letting out another yawn that Chat finds himself catching.</p><p>“Did your parents- never mind,” she stops herself from asking.</p><p>“They didn't give me scary stories like that. I was usually pretty good doing what I was told and told not too. Sometimes I would get locked in my room though when I didn't behave as expected, or meet their expectations.” he tells her.</p><p>“That doesn't sound better,”</p><p>“It's just too boring. There are only so many hours of video games you can play and movies you can watch. Least I had some form of entertainment, and didn't have to worry about killer muffins shoving themselves down my throat in my sleep.” Chat teases. Marinette laughs, eyes closed. He can tell she's fighting to stay awake. She's still and her breathing is starting to even out.</p><p>“Goodnight,” he says softly closing his eyes letting the pull of sleep overtake him.</p><p>...............</p><p>In the distance he hears a door close. There is muffled talking as people walk up steps. Someone clicks on a light switch. More hushed talking. Chat hears the rustle of fabric being moved and a light breeze brushes his face.</p><p>“Mmm?” his brain struggles to pull his conciseness up from the depths of sleep. There is a warm pressure on his head.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” he hears as a hand runs through his hair. He obeys falling back into the darkness.<br/>
..........</p><p>Chat rises from the fog of sleep feeling very much like he's eaten a lot of things that he shouldn’t have the night before. Begrudgingly he crawls out of his nest, careful not to wake Marinette who is still sleeping next to him, and goes to the washroom. Washing his hands he spots himself in the mirror. Hair is even messier than normal. He brushes his teeth and wanders back to the living room. The clock on the wall tells him it's still early. And it's Sunday so he knows the bakery isn't going to be open today.</p><p>“Whiskers off,” he whispers as a flicker of green light brings Plagg into focus in front of him.</p><p>“Did you have fun last night?” Plagg asks through a yawn.</p><p>“Ya, I wonder if all sleepovers are like that.” Adrian says as he pulls out the half wheel of cheese from the fridge and cuts off a chunk for Plagg before putting it back.</p><p>“Marinette would know. Maybe next time you can have more people around.” Plagg says wolfing down the cheese with a satisfied smack of his lips.</p><p>Adrian lets out a sarcastic chuckle at the thought of his father letting his friends stay the night at his place.</p><p>“Alright, I'm good.” Plagg says. Adrian just looks at him for a while. The little quamie that has been putting up with him all week keeps him transformed.</p><p>“No, you rest.” Adrian says walking over to his bag and pulling out the fabric mask and putting it on.</p><p>“If you're sure,” Plagg says.</p><p>“Ya, It's been over a week since the last Acuma attack. Last thing I need is for you to be out of juice when we need to go.”</p><p>Plagg nods vanishing under the couch. Plagg phases through the fabric and lay on one of the support boards underneath and out of reach of someone who might suddenly sit down. Chat crawls back under the sheets to his sleeping place on the pretend bed made out of couch cushions. He pulls the blanket up over Marinettes shoulder before tucking himself back in and closing his eyes.</p><p>He lays there listening to the sounds of the house thinking of his own room and its own sounds. Here there is a fridge, a clock on the wall. The traffic outside, the wind, and at the moment, Marinette's breathing next to him. In his own room there is just silence. Drowning, deafening, loud silence. It's so quiet all he can hear is his own breathing, and the thoughts in his head.</p><p>He turns his head and looks at Marinette and smiles. She's not exactly a graceful sleeper. He had always known Marinette as his friend from school, but he never would have imagined how much he would owe her and her family. This had been the worst and also the best week of his life. He had laughed more, cried, more, hurt more, and healed more than he thought would be humanly possible.</p><p>And there was a good chance tomorrow would be his last day. His stomach flips at the thought of having to go back to school and the chance of getting caught again. He shakes his head willing the thought and the horrid feeling it stirs in him away.</p><p>Chat rolls onto his side facing Marinette and closes his eyes listening to the sounds of the house around him and falls back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>